Amazons Arise II: The Return of Princess Diana
by Phil From Produce
Summary: With the rogue amazons controlling many places in the United States, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, with her friends at her side, is tasked with taking down their leader, Scarlet.
1. Friends Reunited

Chapter 1 - Heroes reunited

()()()

A week passed since the Kent family took shelter in the Wayne Mansion. By this time, Diana Prince and Clark Kent put out the word to their old friends, along with Kenny Triton, that they were reuniting to deal with the amazon situation.

At the same time, the amazon situation was growing worse. 3 days after Rose's kidnapping, Amazons attacked the white house, and within an hour, had the white house under their control. They also attacked the pentagon in the same day, but the pentagon was able to hold them off, as they had the security measures in place in the form of the X-com team, a project put together to deal with alien attacks. As a result, the president was forced to temporarily move to the Pentagon and stay there for the time being.

By the time a week had passed, the team of Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Clark Kent, Dick Grayson, Cassandra Sandsmark, Kenny Triton, and Steve Kent, the gifted son of Clark and Diana, were teamed up, prepared to take on the amazons.

The last one to arrive at the gathering was Kenny, as he had to make sure his family would be safe in the cottage. He spent 4 days training his 16 year old daughter and 14 year old son how to use firearms, in case anything went wrong.

When he arrived at the Wayne Mansion, he came driving in a rented 2038 Camaro SS, much to the displeasure of Diana.

"Hey Kenny, I thought I told you not to be conspicuous." Diana scolded kenny as he drove up in the muscle car.

"This is the Wayne mansion." Replied Kenny, getting out of the car "If I came in an old car, that would be conspicuous."

Diana shrugged and figured Kenny had it thought out right.

"Come in, Bruce, Clark, and I have been drawing up the plans." Diana led the way.

"Sounds good." Kenny followed Diana up the steps into the mansion. "This is where Bruce Wayne makes his home...does well for himself." Kenny smiled.

"He's been a billionaire for a long time. Now he concentrates on real estate, considering how trickle-down economics and capitalism are making it easy for the rich to stay that way." Said Diana.

Kenny knew about that. His other friend, Teena Wahlberg made a great move selling her business shares just before the stock market crashed during the 2008 recession, and took the money and bought a series of homes and got herself into real estate, and essentially took Kenny under her wing as an enforcer, cleaning up the bad neighborhoods and bringing the prices of homes back to fruitition.

"Yep." Kenny sat down at the table where the rest of the heroes were.

"Good to see you again, Kenny." Cassandra Sandsmark extended her hand for a shake.

"Likewise." Kenny shook Cassandra's hand "I saw your championship fight against Alexis that one night, Holy smokes, poor lady never knew what hit her."

"I relive that night all the time." replied Cassandra. "I kind of miss all the fights I did have."

At that moment, Bruce Wayne & Dick Grayson came into the room, dressed as Batman & Darkwing. The group knew exactly who they were and didn't need to be shocked.

"I'm glad everyone is here." Batman began "First things first. I need you all to become your alter egos, as the time is short."

At that moment, Both Diana and Cassandra got up from the table, spun themselves and became Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl. Clark Kent went into another room, and came out as superman. All Kenny had to do was lift the hood over his head, and became The Coat.

"Good, now that we're all together, I wish to pass leadership of this campaign, onto Wonder Woman."

"In favor." replied Superman.

"Favor." The Coat put his hand up.

The group followed suit and Wonder Woman became the leader.

"Ok then, Diana, the floor is yours." Batman sat down at the table, and Wonder Woman began speaking.

"Ok, as you know, the amazons have been attacking a number of important buildings across the northern U.S. They've overrun the White House and forced the staff to move to the pentagon." Wonder Woman started "And now, I think it's time we picked a major location to attack."

"What locations have they overtaken?" Asked 17 year old Steve Kent.

"Area 51 is still under amazon control. The white house is. The One world trade centre, the N.Y.S.E., the Sears Tower, and a few other locations that aren't strategic in the least."

"But they at least have a good idea of what to do." Replied Superman.

"Right...the NYSE and the One World Trade Centre has done bad things to the economy, and has halted trading and business. The real problems are the White House and Area 51. And personally, I think we should strike Area 51 first." Wonder Woman posted her opinion.

"I'll second that." Batman put his hand up.

"Me too." Replied Superman.

"But, here's the thing. We don't know if these amazons started there, or if they're still starting from Themyscira...that's why after we storm Area 51, i'm going back home...to Themyscira. Alone."

The Group rose up a bit.

"That could be dangerous, Mom." Steve spoke up.

"I can take care of myself." Wonder Woman hushed her son.

"And get yourself killed." replied Batman.

"I'm prepared to die. You all are too, right?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Of course." The Coat spoke up "But if we're playing chess with the amazons, we don't risk the queen, we risk the pawns."

"They'll kill you the moment you step on the sands of Themyscira." Wonder Woman covered her plan. "You go in as backup, you're not up against just one or 2 amazons, you're up against an army. And they hate anyone who isn't an amazon. And i'm still not telling you where it is...that secret died with Steve Trevor, and it dies with me...whenever that is."

Even if Diana wasn't going to tell them, Odds were the boys would come after her if she didn't return in time. And the worst part was, is she knew that. Diana had a sense of pride and still had the mentality that she had to take care of herself and she didn't want help.

"But for now, let's concentrate on storming Area 51." Wonder Woman changed the subject back. "We can do a straight attack on it, and take the rogue amazons by surprise. Stick close, use what tools we have to fight. If anything, when my daughter was kidnapped last week, we already showed them we're serious...now...we have to put a cap on it."

Wonder Woman slammed her fist on the table.

"I say we do it. And do it today."

The group were all in favor. Now, it was a matter of getting to Area 51.

"So, how are we going to get there?" asked Wonder Woman.

"I'll take the batcopter, Darkwing can fly with me." Batman had his transport lined up.

"I'm riding with you guys, if that's OK." The Coat spoke up.

"You can take my back again." Cassandra volunteered to be the horse.

"Thanks." The Coat said "I hope it's not too much trouble."

"Actually." Batman spoke up "I have something that would suit you, Kenny. Follow me down to the batcave, actually, all of you come down here, I want to show you what we've been working on."

Batman led the team to the elevator that would take them down to the bat-cave, where experiments were being worked on, all the time. The Elevator travelled downward, and eventually opened up the way to the Batcave.

"Woah!" the heroes who hadn't seen the cave were shocked at it's vast collection of projects, some that were incomplete.

"This...this is where I have put together some of my most, amazing experiments." Batman walked over to a table where a pair of boots were.

"It's been a while since i've seen this place." Cassandra spoke.

Batman picked up the boots from the table, and handed them to The Coat.

"These, are special boots. They'll allow you to fly."

The Coat's eyes widened anime style. After all, it wasn't every day you got to fly in your own shoes.

"Gee, thanks man!" The Coat gave Batman a hug with the boots still in his hands.

"I must warn you, they have not been tested, and I need someone to test them." Batman allowed The Coat to put the boots on.

"Bruce, are you sure this is a good idea?" Wonder Woman spoke up with concern.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Diana." Batman noticed The Coat had the boots on. "They cannot self-destruct, i've installed an bat-anti-self-destruct feature on them."

"Nice. He won't have his feet blown off." Steve joked.

"How do they work?" asked The Coat.

"Well, you need to use your toes to power the boots, then use your legs to steer them."

"Like this?" The Coat pushed his toes into the gels of the boots, and he powered off the floor of the batcave, and then came crashing down through a table, causing everyone to gasp...then burst out laughing.

"Nice going, Kenny!" Superman joked.

"Yeah, thanks." The Coat got up from the broken table and stood up. "Good...nothing's busted."

"Except my table, but, tables can be replaced...you cannot." Batman tapped The Coat's head.

"Thanks." The Coat smiled.

"So, you can give them a test while we're up in the air." Batman told The Coat.

"Which is where we really should be going...so let's go." Wonder Woman signalled for the team to move out.

"Alright." Batman turned to his old protege, Darkwing. "To the batcopter!"

"Let's go!" Wonder Woman led the team out of the batcave after Batman & Darkwing, who were headed to their batcopter outside of the cave.

Outside, Wonder Woman ran and took a big leap and began to fly. Superman followed suit, Steve hadn't quite learned to fly yet, so he hung onto Wonder Girl. The Coat began to use the jet powered boots to launch into the air, and followed the team.

The Batcopter flew behind them all, and they all went at appropriate speeds.

()()()


	2. Games you play on road trips

Chapter 2 - Games you play on road trips.

()()()

Anyone looking above the skies of America could see a team of superheroes flying through the skies towards the west.

Leading the charge was a star-spangled heroine, her hair whipping in the wind, held back by a headband with a red star in the centre. Following her, was a man in blue tights with a red cape, with the S on his chest for his name. beside him was another star-spangled heroine with blonde hair trailing behind her, complete with a young man in an MMA elite hoodie and blue jeans surfing the skies on her back with his curly raven hair whipping behind him. behind them, a leather trenchcoat with a hood whipped in the wind, with boots powering him, making him appear as a super saiyan, and behind that, was a batcopter.

They flew through the skies towards Area 51 in Nevada, a place 4 of them had travelled to only a week previous.

"Say Cassie..." Steve started a conversation with his human surfboard "...You do MMA?"

"I was a champion for a while." Wonder girl replied "...I beat Alexis Ramsey for the title back in 2021."

Wonder girl was 22 at the time, and if the year was 2038, that made her almost 40...almost too old to be called Wonder Girl, but the Wonder Woman title was already taken.

"I was hoping to get into MMA sometime." Steve commented.

"You should! Learn how to fight and learn how to beat up punks." Wonder Girl smiled.

Meanwhile, The Coat was soaring in circles and singing to himself.

 _"Has he lost his mind? Can he see or is he blind? Can he walk at all? Or if he moves will he fall?"_ The Coat sang the "Iron Man" song by Black sabbath, referring to the fact he was flying like that other superhero by the name.

"Kenny, can't you sing some other song? I hate that Batman-knockoff." Wonder Woman complained to Kenny in the background.

"Oh, sorry!" Kenny changed the tune to another classic.

" _Dragon, dragon, rock the dragon..."_

"Not that one, either!" Superman blurted out "People keep telling me that I would lose against him...and I wouldn't!"

"No, you're right, Superman. You would beat him..." The Coat snickered but considering the wind was whipping against their faces, Superman didn't hear the snicker.

Wonder Woman began to sing for fun.

 _"I'm tossing, turning, cold and burning, wanting, knowing, I could be holding you..."_

"Hey, I know that song." The Coat smirked. Wonder Woman kept on singing her heart out.

 _"I could be loving you, yet I don't, I end up wanting to pick up the phone, I'm always going where I don't belong, and there's nothin' can keep me away, from an all night, nothin' can keep me away, cause it feels like, nothin' can keep me away...from an all-night soooooong..."_

"You sure sing great, Diana." The Coat replied. "I just can't remember who the singer was...But you probably put her to shame."

"You can't remember the singer? Don't you ever get the feeling that the answer is just floating right in front of ya?" Wonder Woman began coasting in front of The Coat and smiling at him.

"Sometimes." Replied the Coat, before he began singing again.

 _"Well she sneaks around the world, from Kiev to Carolina, she's a sticky-fingered filcher, from Berlin down to Belize..."_

"Y'know I dressed up as her for my kids first halloween trick or treating." Wonder Woman remembered back to when she first brought her kids out on halloween night.

"That must've been fun." Wonder Girl got up close into the conversation "I used to play that game all the time in elementary school."

"I had the old one that you played on a floppy disk." The Coat added "Y'had to answer a trivia question to rank up at A.C.M.E. Of course, this was before the internet, so I always had to ask my mom for the encyclopedia so I could figure out what the capital of Vermont was."

"Montipelier." Wonder Girl quickly replied.

"That's right!" Wonder Woman came into the conversation "Now do you know the capital of Washington state?" She asked.

"Oh, That's easy, that's Olympia." Replied the Coat, who lived so close to it he knew it.

"Ok, give me one." Replied Wonder Woman.

"What's the capital of Arizona?" asked The Coat

"Phoenix." Replied Wonder Woman.

"Somehow I knew you'd get that one." Superman came into the conversation.

"OK then, what's the capital of Canada?" asked The Coat.

"Toronto." Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl replied at the same time.

The Coat did an imitation buzzer sound to signify they were wrong.

"Nope...Superman, Steve? Any guesses?"

"Ottawa." Steve replied.

"Ding-ding-ding-ding! You're right! And you know what you win?" asked The Coat.

"What?" asked Steve.

"The satisfaction of knowing that watching the magic school bus works." The Coat smiled.

"I don't know that show." Steve replied.

"Then my friend, you truly are missing out." The coat powered up his jets and flew around with joy.

"Ok then, coat...let me give you a good one." Steve prepared a question.

"Hit me." The coat replied.

"What's the capital city of Burundi?" asked Steve, knowing a question like that would stump a high school drop-out like The Coat.

"Oh shoot...that's a toughie." The Coat didn't know.

"Give up?" asked Steve.

"Yeah..what is it?" The coat admitted defeat.

"Bujumbura." Wonder Woman and Superman replied together.

"We had that on Jeopardy last night." Wonder Woman added.

"Oh, I love jeopardy...it just hasn't been the same since Alex Trebek passed away how many years ago though." The Coat replied. He remembered Jeopardy from his childhood and by the 20's, Alex trebek had retired, and then passed on sometime later.

"Hey, I can see the spot from here." Superman looked down at the location of Area 51, and Wonder Woman saw it right after.

"Then that's our destination. Let's go." Wonder Woman began descending downward with her team in pursuit.

"Look at all the smoke! what happened?" Steve spoke up.

()()()

The Area 51 facility was beginning to reek of bodies, and the amazons found it smart to begin burning the corpses.

The sights of the black smoke could be seen for miles in the bright blue, hot desert sky. And that was the current destination for Wonder Woman's team of heroes.

"OK, Scramble and pick one to fight." Wonder Woman ordered the team "And don't get yourself killed. You need help, call out for it."

Then, the descent towards the ground began and the team took the 4 amazons that were assigned to burning bodies by surprise!

Superman charged at one Amazon and powerbombed her, but she got back up to fight. The Coat tackled another while using his bat-rocket boots and fought against her, throwing fists and rolling around like 2 cats in a vicious fight. Wonder Woman grabbed another and began to wrestle her around, and handling her like she was a punching bag. Wonder Girl grabbed the last one and had Steve back her up.

The Batcopter Landed, and Batman and Darkwing exited to join the fray, along with 4 other amazons coming to fight.

Wonder Woman and Superman quickly finished off their respective opponents by slamming them into the hard ground, and then took on one each, while Batman and Darkwing traded blows with the other 2.

The Coat eventually used his Mind control power on the amazon he was fighting, and began to rule her mind.

"You're a complete disgrace, Lucia!" Kenny yelled out as he mindread the amazon and found out her name. "Where is your Amazon pride?"

He then got her to attack the amazon that was fighting against Cassandra, and pulled her off to throw her towards the burning fire. That particular amazon had no idea why her sister had attacked her, and she attacked her back and the 2 began fighting amongst themselves until The Coat let go of his psionic grip on her, and Steve began to attack that second amazon and throw down with her.

Batman had began throwing punches at his amazon adversary, and was getting a mouthful of her fist at the same time, due to his age and the fact he couldn't fight as well as he once did. Darkwing was younger but still much quicker, and could match speeds with the amazon he was fighting.

Wonder Woman picked up her opponent, and threw her at the area 51 fence, and she slammed through it, simularly to the force of a sledgehammer going through a cinder block.

Batman was beginning to figure out his amazon opponent's strategy, and could block the shots with his wrists. He really didn't like hurting a woman, but this was an amazon who was dead set on tearing his head off. Then, the Psionic power of the Coat overtook that amazon's mind, and the coat made her run away into the wall, and knocked herself out. But being that The coat had overused his psionic powers...he began to feel sick, and had to go behind the fire to vomit.

Eventually, the whole team had their amazon opponents beat, and the last one to go down was Steve's opponent, but he finished her off with a haymaker.

()()()


	3. Scarlet Red

Chapter 3 - Scarlet Red

()()()

The team regrouped and covered all their injuries. Steve had been slugged good below his left eye, and had a nice shiner to show it. Wonder Woman was busy looking over his wound, she didn't notice that The Coat was busy spitting the last of his breakfast onto the sand. With the help of Batman's Bat-aspirin pills, The Coat was able to clear away the headache that came with spamming his powers.

"Are we all in one piece again?" asked Wonder Woman to the team.

The team raised their hands to signal that they were.

"Ok then, into the facility...and cover your noses."

Wonder Woman led the team into the facility, and called for The Coat to come up to the front to draw his shotgun, and for Batman to come up with his Bat-Tranquilizer.

"Peer around the corners. Take turns." Wonder Woman ordered.

At first, the Coat peered around a corner.

"Clear." He told Wonder Woman.

"Ok then, Wonder Girl, Superman, lead the way."

Superman cleared the corner first, and used his X-ray vision to see if there were any amazons awaiting them for an easy ambush. Lucky for them, there weren't.

"Ok, Batman, check the next corner." Wonder Woman ordered.

Batman worked his way up with Darkwing in tow, The Coat behind them, and the rest of the team in a group.

"Nothing...we're clear." Replied Batman.

"Ok then, let's go. Wonder Girl, you check the next." Wonder Woman ordered.

Wonder Girl worked her way to the front, and before she could get to the corner to peer around it, Superman did a quick X-ray through the upcoming walls.

"Hold it...Amazon Patrol." Superman quickly stopped the team, cause he knew that there was an Amazon coming from around the corner.

"Leave it to me." Wonder Woman stood in front of the group. She waited for the right moment, and then she ambushed the amazon from around the corner and began wrestling her. Wonder Woman put the amazon in an armbar, but the amazon broke loose, and began throwing punches at Wonder Woman's eyes, and she did what she could to avoid getting shiners.

Her friends wanted to step in to help, but she would call them off. Eventually, she was able to donkey kick her opponent in the stomach, then performed the knockout blow with her haymaker punch. She was breathing heavy, and had a light shiner on her left eye, but other than that, was alright.

The team wasn't too pleased with her, wanting to take the amazon on all her own. They could've had Batman use his tranquilizer, or the Coat could've used his psionics on the amazon. Maybe Wonder Woman felt she had to prove something.

"Ok then...lets keep going." Wonder Woman signaled for the team to continue.

The team all shrugged it off.

"Steve, check the next one." Wonder Woman ordered.

"Yes, mom." Steve ran to the front of the group, and peered around the next corner.

"Wait...we've got a team of amazons at the end of the hallway." Steve reported.

"Great." Superman replied.

"How many?" asked Wonder Woman.

"I count 3." Replied Wonder Girl, Peering around the corner.

"Ok, Wonder girl, Steve..." Wonder Woman started "...take one each. Darkwing, take the other. I'll back wonder girl up, Superman, you back our son up, and Batman, cover Darkwing. Coat, you're the gopher." Wonder Woman meant gopher in the sense that he would "Pop up" and help anyone that needed it.

"Let's do it." Darkwing joined the youngest of the warriors at the front of the group.

The 3 heroes walked around the corner and tried to sneak up on the amazons, but one of them turned, and saw them coming. She yelled something in a dialect none of the 3 could understand, and charged at them.

Wonder girl stood in front of the group, and using her MMA tactics, manhandled (Or rather, Womanhandled) the amazon running for her. She put the girl in an Arm triangle choke, and began to put her out cold on the floor. Darkwing used his regular fight tactics, throwing punches until he found that haymaker that put his amazon opponent out cold. Steve was dodging punches and using his Kevlar wristbands to block the blows, and then did a spinning kick, a tactic his mother taught him, to knock down the amazon he was fighting, before going for the flurry of blows that accompany a knockout.

After all was said and done, 3 amazons laid out on the floor, beaten and dazed. The whole group gathered around the fallen warriors, and planned their next move...but, the enemy had already planned hers.

"So...you came back." A woman's voice called out from a distance.

"What the hell?" The Coat pulled his alternate weapon, a silenced pistol.

"I recognize that voice." Wonder Woman told the group.

"Diana...Diana...Diana...Why did you have to ruin our plans...it's the amazons' destiny to overtake the world." The voice called out.

The voice in question was velvet smooth, simular to that of Wonder Woman's voice. It didn't sound like a friendly one at all.

"Come out...reveal yourself." Wonder Woman demanded of the voice.

"In time." The voice continued. "Do you know who I am?"

"If you're the person who kidnapped my daughter, then you're going to be the person I "knew" eventually." Wonder Woman taunted.

"That's classy, Diana." The voice replied instantly. "Your mother always wanted a classy daughter."

Wonder Woman knew this voice was trying to get inside her head by bringing her mother into the conversation. She tried to think back to when she was at home, and tried to think of any opponents that would've tried those tactics to get to her...she boiled it down to one name she remembered.

"Scarlet!" Wonder Woman yelled out.

"Princess Scarlet, actually." The voice revealed it's name. "The leader of the new amazon nation."

"New amazon nation?" Wonder Woman walked down the hallway with her team behind her to back her up.

"Oh, look at the time! I have a schedule to keep, Diana. I know you're coming to the white house...but when you arrive, my elites will be awaiting you...tata!"

And with that, Princess Scarlet's voice disappeared.

"Scarlet!?" Wonder Woman yelled out.

"Cowardly amazon." Wonder girl threw in her 2 cents.

"Smart one...she knew she couldn't beat us here. But maybe at the white house she could." Wonder woman turned back to the group.

"Did she just abandon Area 51?" asked Steve.

"I have a feeling, but we should make sure. Let's get outside and see if everyone's left yet." Wonder Woman ordered the team to follow her the way they came in.

When they arrived back outside, they could see a small group of amazons running and flying in the distance, headed for the east. There were quite a few, so charging after them would've been a bad decision.

"Let them go." Wonder Woman ordered the group. "We'll get em later. Batman, contact the pentagon on the bat-smartphone, tell them we've cleaned up area 51."

"Right away." Batman pulled out his Bat-smartphone and dialed the number for the president of the united states at the pentagon.

"The pentagon here." replied a young man's voice.

"It's Batman, I must speak with the president, it's urgent." replied Batman.

"Batman! Oh, i'll get the president right away." replied the man.

"Thank you, sir." Batman awaited the word on the Bat-smartphone.

A moment passed, and the president was on the phone.

"Batman?" asked the president.

"Yes, I'm Batman. We've cleared out Area 51 of the amazons. You can send the military in to reclaim the facility."

"We shall! There was some research going on at the facility that would benefit society in the future there...I only fear the amazons have stolen it for their own use."

"We should expect the worst, and hope for the best, President." replied Batman.

"So what's the next plan of action?" asked The President.

"For that, talk with Wonder Woman..she's here." Batman replied.

"Ok, put her on." Ordered the president.

Batman looked at Wonder Woman, and handed her the bat-smartphone.

"Wonder Woman here." Wonder Woman took the bat-smartphone and talked with the president.

"Wonder Woman, It's the president. Batman tells me you're the leader of the group, so you must have the next plan of action lined up." The president wondered what it was.

"The next part? I've already discussed that with my team...I think I might have a chance to end this conflict with the amazons by going to their home...Themyscira."

"Themyscira?" asked the President.

"But I must go alone." replied Wonder Woman.

"I'd recommend you bring your team..." The president was cut off.

"...Themyscira is home to amazons only. Anyone who enters is immediately persecuted. If I brought my friends, i'd be risking their lives."

"...well, ok...if you say so. But don't take any chances, alright?" asked the President.

"I'll do what I have to." replied Wonder Woman.

"Ok then. Don't take too long." the president ordered.

"I won't. Goodbye, mr. president." Wonder woman handed the phone back to Batman.

The group heard the conversation and were worried at their friend's decision to go solo. Not all of them were enthusiastic about it.

"Ok...I want you all to return to wayne mansion, but do it seperately." Wonder woman ordered her team. "Go to Nevada and fly back as your regular names."

The team seemed a little reluctant, But they elected Wonder Woman the leader and had agreed to do as she said.

"Ok then...i'll see you guys at the Wayne mansion in 2 days. If I'm late, Don't come after me, don't come looking for me. I mean it." Wonder woman had a stern look over her face. Her words worried her husband and son. Steve was the first one to go up to his mom to order her.

"Mom...don't do anything stupid." Steve spoke sincerely.

"Steve...you know our responsibilities as superheroes. We could die any day. Accept it." Wonder Woman told her son.

"Just respect the time, alright? Back home, you're always talking about how you hate being late for things." Steve replied.

Superman walked up, and wrapped his arms around Wonder Woman and held her for a kiss "...I want you to know that I love you." Superman kissed his wife "But yeah, don't give us reason to worry, alright?"

"It'll probably be over in a day, but give me 2. And I love you too." Wonder Woman replied.

The 2 had what might have been their last kiss ever. If one of them was to die, they at least wanted to let the other one know how they felt. But then the sparks were about to fly. Diana turned to Kenny.

"You too, Kenny. Don't get heroic if I'm late."

"Diana." The Coat perked up "You know for a fact that if you're overdue, we'll all come looking for you. You know that, right?"

"Kenny, I'm begging you, as a friend...please respect my decision and don't come after me. Your eyes are never to see Themyscira."

"And I'm begging you as a friend as well...you're splintering off, you have no back-up, no support. If something goes wrong, no one knows about it. So know your limits and get out if something goes wrong."

"Are you telling me I'm weak?" Wonder Woman got up in The Coat's face, angry. She was doing her best to intimidate him, but he had learned from her not to be intimidated by anyone, and he didn't want to back down. With a moment of silence, Then came the unthinkable. Wonder Woman grabbed The Coat, and picked him up, and power-bombed him into the ground. He stayed down, disabled from being beaten up, but not hurt due to the bullet still lodged in his brain.

"Oh, like you're so tough. You stormed the polygamist compound by yourself, and you're still alive! Hell, if it weren't for me, you'd be dead!" Wonder Woman yelled at her friend.

She pulled the lasso from her side, and wrapped it around The Coat's shoulders to use it on him.

"Now I hate to do this to you..." Wonder Woman tightened the rope around the fallen Coat "But you are under the spell of this lasso. When I release you, you're going to never come looking for me in Themyscira, and you're going to forget this all happened."

And with that, Wonder Woman unhanded her friend, and backed away from him. She looked at her team with a look of seriousness.

"Remember...none of you come after me...even if i'm overdue. Clark, you're in command. Keep everyone in line until I get back."

Wonder Woman took to the skies, and flew off into the distance to go to Themyscira. As she took off, The Coat got up from the dirt.

"Are you OK, Kenny?" Superman asked the fallen hero.

"She's always making me swallow my pride." The Coat spat. "You know...She's gonna be pissed when she finds out her lasso doesn't do shit around this coat."

So The Coat remembered everything that transpired. As long as he had that leather trenchcoat, he was immune to being forced to be truthful, or submitting to whatever Wonder Woman told him to do. But if he wasn't wearing it...then that was a different story.

"Kenny." Superman put his hand on The Coat "You know what Themyscira means to Diana, right? It's her home. It's sacred to her. Now I know that we're all worried that something's going to go wrong, but what are the odds? Slim-to-None. Don't worry about it, OK?"

"C'mon Clark, you're worried too..."

"Kenny...i'll break your head if you even think of going out there. You get that?" Superman looked at Kenny sternly.

"Ugh..." The Coat grunted.

"Now let's all go home." Superman led the way.

The team all left the area to get to Nevada to fly home.

()()()


	4. Amazon Blood

Chapter 4 - Amazon Blood

()()()

Flying at a coasting speed in her invisible jet, Wonder Woman was bound to find Themyscira by the time night had fallen on that very day.

With a combination of excitement and a little bit of fear, Wonder Woman got to the shoreline of the United States and kept on flying through the skies. She didn't exactly want to bring anyone with her, feeling independent was what made her feel strong. But what she said about Themyscira was the truth. Her friends could've faced persecution at the hands of the amazons.

With one hour of flying through the Bermuda Triangle, she remembered where to find Themyscira, and found it in the distance. The structures her ancestors built were still standing tall and the ancient Greece-inspired buildings were unmistakenable.

When Wonder Woman landed her jet on the beach, it immediately brought back memory after memory of her upbringing. Sunbathing on the beach, playing in the ocean, running through the jungle and climbing the trees. Then it brought back the memories of getting strong, building buildings, farming food, and catching fish in the ocean.

The memories showered Wonder Woman, who eventually found the village where she grew up. It was still there, and it was bustling with the sounds of peace-loving amazons, working at whatever livings they made for themselves. But the moment Wonder Woman arrived, all of them stopped, and took a look at her.

The silence made Wonder Woman nervous. She returned to her amazon identity before the games that made her the heroine she had become.

"I am Diana Prince." She announced. "I must speak with the leader."

Almost immediately, a face emerged from the crowd of amazons. The face belonged to someone near and dear from Diana's past. It was Hippolyta, Diana's mother.

The emotions could only be described as amazing when Hippolyta and Diana ran to each other to give each other a hug.

"Diana...how i've missed you." Hippolyta couldn't hold back tears of joy, holding her daughter.

"I missed you too, mom." Diana didn't want to stop holding her mother.

()()()

When the 2 were able to come to their senses, the conversation between them didn't stop for a long time. Hippolyta told Diana of how things were going so well, and that Themyscira was having the best possible harvest it could have for the coming winter, and Diana couldn't stop telling her mother about how she had made so many friends in America and that she had children.

"You mean...i'm a grandmother?" Hippolyta was shocked to know she had grandchildren.

"Yes! They're beautiful kids too. You want to see them?"

"Can you show me, somehow?" asked Hippolyta.

Diana pulled out her smartphone and swiped the pictures aside and showed the photographs of her children.

"Oh, they're beautiful, Diana...did the gods bless them to you?" asked Hippolyta.

"No...My husband...he blessed me with them." Diana admitted to submitting herself to a man. "But it was worth it." Diana held up her hand with the ring on it "My husband is the most amazing man i've ever known."

"Then that explains it...I had a dream." Hippolyta stopped for a moment. "The gods told me that a ring would keep your powers within you. I did not understand what it means. I think i know now."

"So...Submitting to a man out of convienience would've taken my powers away. But waiting for the right one doesn't. If only I had known that." Diana took a sip of some water nearby.

"What about that one man from man's world who came here, almost 100 years ago now?"

Hippolyta was referring to Steve Trevor, a man who died 16 years before.

"He passed away after I had gotten married." Diana told her mother "He was my best friend for many years."

"You were in such love with him...and you never married him?" Asked Hippolyta.

"I wanted to marry someone who would match me in age...someone who would live the same amount of time I will...This other man, This superman...he fit the bill."

The conversation stopped, and the desire for mother and daughter to hold each other came upon the 2 women. Diana felt like she didn't want to let go of her mother after seeing her once again. She had totally forgotten about the mission.

But at the same time, she was also feeling that strong emotional sense that she didn't want to let go of her own mother. She needed to have business done by the end of the next day, otherwise she would be overdue for her return to america.

()()()

That night at the Wayne Mansion, the team sat in waiting. Steve, Cassandra, Clark, Bruce, Kenny, and Rose had begun a game of monopoly together, in order to put Diana out of their minds and not worry about her. Of course they all did worry, Because Diana meant something to all of them. To Clark, Diana was a wife. To Steve & rose, Diana was a mother. To Bruce, Diana was a best friend. To Kenny & Cassandra, Diana was the mother they always wanted.

Despite their worries, they passed the time, awaiting Diana's return.

()()()

That Night, Diana slept in a hammock, something she had not done for a long time. It brought her back in time.

That night, she dreamt of her past, and how she spent so much time fearing man's world and fearing men. The dream got weirder as the night went on. She began to see cars driving onto the beaches of Themyscira, then Steve Trevor got out of one of them, followed by Superman wearing a suit and glasses.

She awoke and her dream came to an end. She put it out of her mind, and walked to the bathroom to do the morning ritual. Afterwards, She joined her mother at the table for the morning breakfast.

"Did you sleep well, my child?" asked Hippolyta.

"Had a weird dream." replied Diana.

"I get those all the time." Hippolyta pushed forward a bowl of fruit for Diana. "You were in a weird one I had about a year ago. You came back flying, dropping palm leaves into the ocean to catch sharks...I have no idea how that came about."

"Yeah, that is strange." Diana grabbed a bunch of grapes and snacked on them. "By the way, who's currently in charge of this island? I must talk with her. And then, I must return home...We are at war with rogue amazons."

"Rogue amazons? Talk to Princess Melita." Hippolyta replied "She took leadership about 3 years ago."

"Can you get me an audience with her?" asked Diana.

()()()

Half an hour passed, and Diana walked along the streets of Themyscira to the government centre where Princess Melita ruled the island.

With Hippolyta's word, Diana was allowed into the government building, and after telling the guards who she was, was given 10 minutes to talk to the princess of Themyscira.

When Princess Melita stepped forward, she saw Diana, and knew immediately who she was.

"Princess Diana...Now this is an honor for me." Melita stepped forward to kiss Diana's cheeks, an amazon's way of greeting a sister in arms. Diana's name was historic in Themyscira, as the first sister to have left the island to discover man's world.

"I am honored to meet you too." Diana spoke the way she was taught from years before "But i'm not here to socialize, I must talk of the rogue amazons that have attacked man's world."

"The rogue amazons?" Melita asked, but then signaled for Diana to follow her to the balcony of the government centre.

The balcony housed a beautiful view of the ocean waters in the Bermuda triangle. Anyone standing there could've seen for miles, the natural beauty of the world.

"You speak of rogue amazons...and they've attacked man's world?" asked Melita.

"I've had confrontations with them...they had kidnapped my daughter...but with the help of my friends, I have saved her life...now, we want to take the fight to them, as a way to keep Man's world safe." Diana spoke "So, I am begging you for help."

"Well, I cannot send any more sisters to man's world." Melita spoke "But I can tell you more about these rogue amazons."

"Any information is helpful." Diana prepared to listen.

"About a year ago...an Amazon sister named Scarlet began a campaign to rule this island."

"I know of her." Diana shot in.

"Scarlet was ambitious, yes. But in no way compassionate for others. She could never rule this island. Not with her iron fists. Then, she made an ultimatium to the sisters in Themyscira - Go with her and they would create a new world, one where women would be dominant and make men submit to their rule."

"That doesn't sound that bad." Diana quickly spoke.

"It's not that." Melita cut in. "Sure, we hated man's world for the past, but the past is the past. From what you've told your mother, man's world has evolved, and Equality now reigns. We amazons swore off revenge against man long ago. But Scarlet hadn't...and neither did the amazons that followed her. I lost a third of the sisters i've grown up knowing."

"A third...there's something strange about that number." Diana wondered.

"They might return to overtake us...I worry for the safety of my sisters."

"But aren't we stronger in number? Don't we have the same training?" asked Diana.

Just then, a horn sounded. Diana knew that sound, it was the same horn that was sounded years before, when she was a child...someone was coming to the island.

"The warning horn...Someone's coming to Themyscira." Melita looked to the skies.

"Oh, if it's my friends, i'm going to kill them." Diana replied.

"No..." Melita focused her pupils to sharpen what she could see. "...Those rogues...they're returning!"

The amazon rogues, led by Scarlet, began to descend to Themyscira to attack the land.

"We need to get down there, hold them off." Melita ordered Diana before jumping from the balcony to get to the shoreline, along with any other amazons that were assigned to village defense when the time came for it.

But Diana had another person in mind. She ran through the government centre and ran right back to her mother's hut, and noticed the rogue amazons had already come to hurt her.

"No! You will not hurt my mother! Argh!" Diana charged into her mother's hut and began fighting the rogue amazons with all of her strength. She was able to take them down, and picked up her mother, who had been hurt.

"Mom! You're coming with me!" Diana tried to lift her mother to her feet.

"No...leave me Diana. You need to go! Now!" Hippolyta demanded of her daughter.

"I won't leave you! I want you with me!" Diana didn't want to let go of her mother.

"Diana! you have to let go of me!" Hippolyta demanded.

But then, a group of amazon arms tore Diana away from her mother and pinned her down, and began to beat on her til she could no longer fight back. Picking her up, The rogue amazons carried a beaten, bloodied Diana from the hut, and 2 others came to overtake Hippolyta, and take her away.

()()()()


	5. Our Worst Enemy

Chapter 5 - Our own worst enemy

()()()

The second day passed, and Still, Diana had not returned to the Wayne mansion back in Gotham City.

The group's worry only strengthened amongst them. But per Diana's wish, none of them stepped forward to suggest a search for Themyscira.

That night, The team couldn't sleep right away, as they began to worry even more about their friend.

()()()

The next morning, Diana had still not returned. Now, she was officially a day overdue.

The team sat down for breakfast, and it was Steve who first began to say what everyone was thinking.

"I'm worried about mom." Steve spoke.

"Your mother probably got caught up talking with old friends." Clark tried to re-assure his son. "You know, she hasn't seen home for a very long time."

"C'mon dad, admit it...you were worried about mom too when she said she wanted to take off for Themyscira." Steve spoke up.

"I think we all were." Cassandra opened up.

At that point, Kenny got up from the table and walked out to the back of the mansion.

"Kenny? Kenny, where are you going?" asked Bruce.

"Catch a breath of air." Kenny stepped out of the room.

"Don't you dare think about it." Clark demanded.

Kenny knew what that meant...but he didn't care at that point.

"Kenny..." Cassandra got out from her chair and followed.

"Steve, Make sure he doesn't go out there." Clark demanded.

"Sure Dad." Steve left the room to go after Kenny.

When they arrived in the backyard, Kenny was sitting on the steps, and looked up into the clouds in the sky.

"Dad told me not to let you go out there." Steve told Kenny.

Kenny smirked a bit.

"Kenny...as much as we care about Diana...we're not going out there, she's probably OK, we're just overreacting." Cassandra sat down next to Kenny.

"Overreacting. Can I ask you something, Cassandra?" Kenny perked up.

"What's that?" asked Cassandra.

"When you were in the UFC, fighting against others...who did your coach tell you was your worst enemy?" asked Kenny.

"Who was my worst enemy?" Cassandra replied in confusion.

"Yeah...who was the one who didn't want you to get out of bed because you were so sore? Who was the one who didn't want you to train because it hurt you, and made you tired? Who was the one who wanted you to eat unhealthy because it tasted so good?"

Cassandra understood what Kenny was getting at.

"That very same person...is your worst enemy. That person wants you to take the easy path. But that person is going to keep haunting you for all the mistakes you've made. it's never going to forgive you. And that person is with you until the day you die...and I fear that person much more than I fear Clark or Bruce...or even Diana."

Kenny looked over at the Bat-boots, he had taken them off the night before and let them cool outside.

"So you're saying?" Steve jumped into the conversation.

"That person, gives me shit every day for my mother's death. That person tells me I should've hugged her more, talked with her more, told her that I loved her more, and tells me i'm a bad person for not doing it."

"You...you are your own worst enemy." Steve figured it out.

"Kenny...don't do this." Cassandra begged Kenny not to put the bat-boots on.

"Cassandra..." Kenny stopped for a moment "If I don't go out there, and my friend is in trouble...I'm going to hear that person give me shit for the rest of my life because I suspected something was wrong and didn't do a thing about it because I was scared of what would happen. But if I had to listen to Diana yell at me for a day for worrying about her, or that voice give me shit for the rest of my life...I think I know the better choice."

Kenny set the boots up.

"You're going out there. I knew it." Cassandra blew a raspberry.

"You want to come along?" Kenny quickly asked.

"What if mom's just fine?" Steve asked, trying to stay positive.

"Diana can forgive me...the voice never will..and besides, you told her not to be overdue, so you have a right to be worried about her."

Kenny stood up to walk out into the yard.

"If you want to come...now is the time. I could definitely use your help." replied Kenny.

Cassandra took a moment to think it over.

"Ah, shit! I really, really hate you right now, Kenny." Cassandra told herself as she jumped into the yard, and began to spin and became Wonder Girl. Steve saw that his friends were going against his mother's wishes.

"You coming too?" asked Kenny.

Steve began to breathe heavy and contemplate what was going to happen.

"Ah horse shit, it's not like my mom can disown me!" Steve got up from the stairs and stood beside Wonder Girl.

"Ok...last chance to back out." Kenny told the group.

There was complete silence.

"Ok...let's go!" Kenny pushed his toes into his boots, and ascended into the air, with Wonder Girl carrying Steve on her back.

()()()

Clark heard the batboots with his superhearing, and ran outside to see the group fly away.

"Steve! Cassie! Kenny!" Clark yelled out, before coming to the conclusion he expected. "Oh, Damn it..." Clark turned around to call Bruce and Dick, who came running a moment later.

"They went, did they?" asked Bruce, walking out of the mansion.

"Despite what Diana told us." Dick said out loud.

"Well..." Clark sighed "You know what this means...Let's go after em."

"Ok then...Dick, you stay here, if Diana comes back, call us, we'll try to catch up with the others and if Diana returns...well, she can chew them out at home." Bruce ordered his Protege.

"Ok, be careful out there." Dick replied.

"To the batcave!" Bruce led his protege to the cave, while Clark ran to the bathroom to get into his outfit, and began to fly for the Bermuda triangle to find his son and 2 friends, who were going on a complete hunch.

But that hunch would save their friend's life.

()()()


	6. Love Hurts

Chapter 6 - Love hurts

()()()

The atmosphere at 40,000 feet above sea level was brutal on The Coat, who had called out to God for his coat, and had gotten it during the flight. He had gone so high up in the hopes that he could see an island somewhere in the Bermuda triangle, and find one. He spotted a few, but looked for one that had structures, and eventually saw it - There was a spot about 10 miles southward that appeared to have pillars on it. The Coat flew back down to Wonder Girl and Steve, who were waiting for him.

"There's a spot about 10 miles south...let's go check it." The Coat began to fly towards that particular spot.

"Roger, roger." Wonder Girl followed The Coat towards the destination.

Flying at about 1000 feet above the ocean, they were in the midst of a beautiful painting, seas and skies as blue as their eyes.

Eventually, the Island that The Coat had seen was coming closer and closer.

"That's the one." The Coat pointed to it.

"There's structures on it." Wonder Girl pointed out.

The heroes flew towards the sea and skimmed it to avoid detection, as the waves in the sea were made up of foam lines and whatnot and they could keep themselves masked on approach.

Then their feet landed on the island sand. They could see the structures, and smoke billowing from the village about a mile into the jungle.

"That must be it..." The Coat knelt to pick up some sand, before getting up. "Hey Diana!" Kenny yelled out "If you can hear me, come out here and kick my ass again!"

The only sounds that followed were the sounds of birds chattering in the trees.

"I'm just wondering why there's no sentries." Wonder girl looked around and noticed there were towers, but no one was standing in them.

"Now...i'm really worried." Steve spoke out.

"Well, we're not going to find her here. Cassie, you and I will go and look for her, Steve, Diana came here on her invisible jet, and it's somewhere. Stay there and don't break radio silence unless you're in trouble."

"Screw that, i'm coming with you." Steve stepped forward.

The Coat then put his fingers to his bulletwound, and despite the fact he didn't like manipulating his friends, he mind controlled Steve.

"Steve...go to the invisible jet...be very, very quiet. If someone comes after you...run away." The Coat made the orders.

"I...will...obey." and Steve stopped, and turned away to go to look for the jet.

"Won't he come back to his senses?" asked Wonder girl, watching Steve run away.

"Eventually..." The Coat had one more thing he wanted to do. "God of heaven, I beg you for assistance." The Coat extended his hands to the sky, and what should descend from them, was a .50 calibre machine gun. Wonder Girl stared in amazement. Did The Coat just get a gun out of mid-air?

"Your God...you can call on him for anything?"

"No...He only helps me in selflessness. I could call for a cheeseburger and he wouldn't send it to me. If someone is hungering, I can call to him, and he'd send nourishment to that person. That's how it works."

"Ok then, let's get to the bottom of this." Wonder Girl motioned for Kenny to go ahead, and she would follow him through the jungle.

()()()

Back at the village of Themyscira, the last 24 hours of Diana's life were pure hell. She was bound and gagged, beaten and bloodied. Her mother was also beaten up as well, and chained up, and they were locked in the holding cells, which were as depressing, and scary as they were meant to be. Rows of other amazons that opposed scarlet were locked up as well.

The door clanged open, and the light flooded in, causing Diana's eyes to pain. From the morning light, in walked the newly dubbed Princess Scarlet.

"Diana Prince...I knew you'd come home someday."

Diana turned back towards the figure.

"What do you want?" Diana asked.

"Well...first of all, compensation. Do you remember the games?" asked Scarlet.

The games were almost 100 years before, when Diana entered herself against her mother's wishes to claim the title of Wonder Woman. Diana had beaten Scarlet, and since that day, Scarlet was jealous of Diana's power.

"You lost those games. The best amazon won." Hippolyta came into the conversation.

Scarlet walked over, and punched Hippolyta in the face. Diana was too beaten to even put up a fight.

"Shut up." Scarlet loomed over Hippolyta before turning to Diana "I cannot have what you took from me...But if we're going to be even, i'm going to take something from you...I want your family."

"You. YOU kidnapped my daughter. Why?" asked Diana.

"You think you've got it so hard?" Scarlet went into a whimpering voice "Oh, my daughter got kidnapped? Oh, i'm the Wonder Woman! Oh, i'm sooo strong?" The whimpering voice ended "Shut up! I should be the Wonder Woman! I should've gone to man's world! I would've made it so we would've ruled it, as rightfully so!"

"So, it was jealousy." Diana smirked.

"I kidnapped your daughter because I wanted to draw you out...Now I have. You came right where I wanted you. Now, I have a dagger over your head...Where's your family now? Tell me!" Scarlet yelled in Diana's ear.

"Nowhere." Diana lied to protect her family.

"Diana...tell her...please." Hippolyta sputtered.

"Good advice, mommy!" Scarlet walked over to Hippolyta and pulled her hair. "How about this? You tell me, and I won't cut your mom's hair off!"

"You could cut mine, and I still won't tell you." Diana spat at Scarlet.

Scarlet paused for a moment, and then did the unthinkable. She pulled a knife from her sleeve, and began to slice Diana's hair from her head, leaving short tufts in places where she could pull on them.

"Scarlet, please no!" Hippolyta began to cry for her daughter's sake, but Diana refused to break. Hippolyta watched and yelled out every time Diana's hair was tugged at, and Diana refused to scream at the pain of her hair being pulled.

"Now...you want to talk, or do we take a little more from you?" Scarlet got up in Diana's face.

Diana remained quiet, despite the fact she was all beat up, and her hair had been cut off. It would take time before it would all grow back.

Scarlet took a match, and lit a fire on a nearby torch. At the same time, she placed her knife in the flames.

"Diana! Please, just tell her!" Hippolyta cried. "You're hurting me with this!"

"I will not let her hurt my children!" Diana yelled at her mother.

Diana kept quiet and tried to think about what Scarlet would do to her next. Where was she going to put that knife?

After a minute of heating up the knife, Scarlet began to rub it on Diana's arm, causing her to whimper to avoid screaming.

"NO!" Hippolyta screamed, while watching her daughter get tortured.

Still, Diana refused to speak.

"So...are we clear now? You going to tell me where your kids are hiding?"

Diana turned to Scarlet and had another word for her.

"Go...to...Hell." Diana spat at Scarlet.

"You first." Scarlet turned to her elites. "Unchain her and her mother. Take them outside...we're going to have a public display."

The elites came in, hit and kicked Diana a little more to soften her up, and dragged her outside. She was breathing heavy but she would let them torture her to death before she let them hurt her children.

()()()

At this point, Steve had found the invisible jet, something he could see, a gift inherited from his mother. He stood near it, and awaited for the Coat and Wonder girl to bring his mother out to him. Both The Coat and Wonder girl had arrived on the outskirts of the village, and peered in at Diana being dragged from the holding cells, along with her mother, who was all teary eyed.

"Oh my god." Wonder girl almost began crying.

"She's still breathing...we'll need to get her in a hospital bed immediately." The Coat turned to Wonder Girl. "OK, we'll strike first and strike hard. Go in Rambo style. Find a spot to ambush them, and wait for me to start shooting." The Coat ordered.

"Gotcha." Wonder girl turned around and looked for a spot where she could make a surprise ambush. The Coat on the other hand, was getting himself pumped up as he watched Diana and Hippolyta get tied up to a stake.

"Oh, You hurt Diana and that woman, you gutless cunts? I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but I'm gonna make every one of you rogues pay." The Coat's voice shivered in anger.

Meanwhile, Scarlet grabbed Diana's head and made her look up at her handiwork.

"If you don't tell me what I want to know...your mother's gonna look like her."

Diana could barely make out the face, but it was Princess Melita's face. She had been killed, and her corpse had been tied to a crucifix, and burned. It was solid proof that Scarlet's ambition made her evil and she would do anything to get what she wanted.

"So...where are your children, Diana?" Scarlet got up really close to her victim.

Diana turned to Scarlet, and had another word for her.

"I'll never...never...tell you." She spat in Scarlet's face.

After wiping Diana's spit from her face, Scarlet took a bullwhip from her nearby elite, and brought Hippolyta over in front of Diana, and began to whip her with it, and she screamed in pain at every shot.

"Mom!" Diana screamed out.

"Diana!" Hippolyta began to yell out at every whip she took.

There was no way Diana would reveal the location of her children, but at the same time, she couldn't bear to watch her mother suffer either. She was between a rock and a hard place and had nowhere to go.

At that moment, a voice yelled out.

"YOU WANNA PLAY ROUGH? OK!"

"What the?" Scarlet turned.

"Say hello to my little friend!" A man in a black leather coat yelled, while firing an explosive round at a group of rogues, blasting them back from their spot. Then, he switched the gun's fire to disable shot. The rounds that came out of that machine gun did not kill a single rogue amazon, but rather, froze them solid. They could not move at all and they would remain that way for 12 hours.

At the same time, Wonder Girl landed in the centre of it all, and threw a punch at Scarlet that broke her jaw and sent her back a few feet. She got up, realized she was being ambushed, and in fear, ran away.

"Elites! follow me!" Scarlet ran away as fast as she could, as she was totally caught off guard.

"C'mon! You like that? You hurt my friend, i'll kill you all!" The Coat yelled out with his voice choking up a bit, all fired up. He fired a few blind rounds at the retreating rogues, and didn't hit any of them.

Wonder girl tried pursuing Scarlet, but an elite stood in front of her to fight. But with her incredible speed, Wonder Girl was able to run circles around the elite, and fought her off, and put the final touches on her with a rear naked choke. By that time, Scarlet was already too far away to be pursued.

The Coat on the other hand, kept on firing off his machine gun to take down any hostile rogues that were tempted to charge at him. Eventually, the rogues realized that The Coat was too much for them to handle, and the elites and the rogues ran away, leaving The Coat with Diana and her mother.

"Yeah! You think you could take us? You'll need a fucking army if you're going to take us! You amazons, you're no match for me!" The Coat screamed one particular word out of that sentence very loudly, at the retreating rogue amazons.

"Ok Tony Montana, calm down!" Wonder Girl ordered Kenny, as she ran over to tear the ties that had bound Diana and her mother. The Coat watched for any elites that might return to attack them.

"There, got it!" Wonder Girl freed Diana and Hippolyta. Diana was too weak and beaten to stand, and Hippolyta immediately grabbed her to comfort her and cry over her.

"We have to get out of here." Wonder Girl told the group.

"Agreed...i'm breaking radio silence." The Coat pulled a walkie-talkie from his coat "Steve, we're coming to the jet. Get it started."

"Ok, Kenny!" Replied Steve.

Steve jumped into the cockpit of the jet. He could see it, as he was gifted with his mother's ability to see the jet itself.

Back at the jungle, The Coat had put Hippolyta on his back, and Wonder Girl put Diana on hers. Hippolyta quickly mentioned that all the loyal Themyscira amazons were locked up, and the first thing to do, was to get them free.

With that, The Coat and Wonder Girl ran into the building where Diana and Hippolyta had been held captive, and began freeing the captured amazons from their cages, and after that, the amazons began freeing their own sisters, and within 2 minutes, All of them were free.

"OK! you're on your own from here, sisters!" The Coat turned back to the doorway to get Hippolyta, while Wonder girl went to go pick up Diana, and rendezvous with Steve.

The 2 heroes ran for the jet, which was on the beach where they had entered Themyscira.

As they ran, they saw that the elites were coming after them again, as they had let their weapons down and had extra weight to carry.

"They're coming!" The Coat yelled out.

"Don't worry...I got this." Steve yelled from the jet.

Steve lifted the jet from the sand, and flew it over to fire at the elites pursuing his friends, and forced the elites to dive to the sides. He flew over Themyscira's village, and flew the jet back to run behind The Coat and Wonder girl, who were still running with Hippolyta and Diana on their backs.

"Get on!" Steve yelled out of the jet.

With the wings coming up from behind, the heroes allowed the jet to pass overhead, then Steve slowed it down, and got it low enough so the heroes could get on the wings, and get their amazon cargo into the cockpit. Wonder Girl caught her wing first, and was able to get Diana into the open cockpit behind Steve. Steve looked at the damage that had occured to his mother, and couldn't even recognize that it was her amidst the blood, bruises, cuts, and shortened hair.

"Mom! What did they do to you?" Steve began to choke up, but it was the Coat's voice that reawakened him.

"No time for questions, Steve!" The Coat climbed aboard the jet, and got Hippolyta into the seat beside Diana, and the 2 were piled upon each other.

"Ok, Close the cockpit, me and Cassie will follow!" The Coat ordered.

"Gotcha!" Steve pulled on the cockpit roof and slid it over his head, and powered the jet into the sky.

At that point, the rogue amazons were pursuing the jet, and The Coat once again pulled his .50 Calibre gun from his side, and began to fire it at the pursuers, while Wonder Girl flew herself along the opposing side.

"Kenny, you're weighing down the wing!" Steve yelled out of the cockpit at Kenny, who at that moment, Activated the Bat-boots, and jet powered alongside the jet, and continued firing at the pursuing amazons.

Eventually, the last rogue amazons realized they weren't going to recapture Diana. Her Son and friends had gotten her and her mother free, and they began to jet away from Themyscira to bring her to a hospital.

()()()


	7. Tearful Gratitude

Chapter 7 - Tearful Gratitude

()()()

Up in the air, Wonder Girl and The Coat flew at Steve's 3 and 9, and kept looking over their shoulders to see if they were being followed. Lucky for them, the elites and rogues wern't able to catch up to them.

In the cockpit, Steve could hear his mother's moaning in the back. She called out his name, weakly.

"Steve...why...why?" Diana's voice was weakened from her beating. She couldn't ask the full question that she wanted to.

"I'm calling for help. We need to get mom to the hospital." Steve called out.

Wonder Girl and The Coat agreed to that idea, and Steve pulled out a radio and called in.

"Anyone listening...over? This is Steve Kent, I need assistance! Over!" Steve spoke into the open channel.

"Diana's son...good to hear from you..." an evil female voice asked.

"Who is this?" Steve demanded to know. Cause it wasn't anyone friendly.

"You must be...Diana's son, no? You have her voice."

"You hurt my mother! I'm gonna find you and make you pay!" Steve yelled into the radio, to which The Coat and Wonder Girl heard it.

"You're going to make me pay? how about my elites? Tiana, Sierra, Christina, Selina, Maria, Cassia?"

The Coat flew to the cockpit, and opened it and grabbed the radio, and yelled into it.

"Start writing those names on tombstones, Scarlet! Cause you hurt my friends, and I am gonna find you, and blow your head off, Bitch!" before clicking it off, and breathing heavy.

"You OK?" Steve asked, worried about The Coat's temper.

"No. Are you?" The Coat motioned at the 2 bodies in the back of the cockpit.

"No. Not at all." Steve replied.

"That's what I thought. Let's keep going." The Coat Closed the cockpit and kept flying.

A few moments passed, and a scratchy voice came over the waves.

"Steve?" Asked the Voice.

"Yeah...who's this?" Steve replied.

"I'm Batman!" Batman called out.

"Thank God...listen...We found mom...she's hurt, we need to get her to the hospital, quick!" Steve reported.

"Ok...my bat-scanner in the bat-copter tells me you're 30 miles east of us, we're 50 miles east of the florida coast. Head directly east and we'll rendevous."

"Gotcha. Steve out." Steve hung up the radio, and prepared to bank west to rendevous with the batman.

()()()

half an hour later, The Jet and the Bat-copter were within sight of each other, and the team flew all the way back to florida together.

The moment they got within earshot of the hospital, Superman, who was accompanying Batman, used the Bat-smartphone to call the hospital.

"Miami General Hospital." A voice answered on the other end.

"It's Clark Kent, My wife has been badly hurt." Superman replied.

"Clark! Diana's been hurt?" asked the voice, who knew who they were.

"Yeah, can you meet us on the roof?" asked Superman.

"Yeah. We'll have the stretcher ready to go." said the voice.

"Ok, thanks." Superman hung the phone up, handed it back to batman, and radioed Steve.

"Steve, come in, it's your dad."

"Dad..." Steve awaited what his dad was about to say, as he was worried that his dad would chew him out over the radio.

"Son, land the jet on the roof of the hospital. you seem to know how to pilot it despite the fact you haven't ever flown it before."

"I play flight sims on our computer back home, i've kind of picked it up from there."

"Can you land the jet on the roof?" asked Superman.

"Yeah, i'll set the thrusters up so the machine lands like a spaceship."

"Ok then. We'll take the other helipad and join you. Out." Superman put the radio down.

Steve flew the jet over the hospital's helipad, and landed it squarely on the yellow H painted on it. as he landed, The Coat and Wonder Girl landed right beside him and helped him open up the cockpit to allow the staff to get Diana and Hippolyta out.

"Help me." Steve held up his mother, and Wonder girl helped get her out, While The Coat picked up Hippolyta, and carried her fireman style.

"Do you need help, ma'am?" the Coat asked Hippolyta.

"I'm hurting in my back, I think it's cut bad." Hippolyta replied.

By this time, Diana was placed on the stretcher, and wheeled away on it.

()()()

For the next few hours, the Doctors and surgeons worked on their co-worker, who was as beat up as any hero could've been without dying. As an amazon, she would heal quickly, but the extent of her injuries would've killed a normal person.

Hippolyta was hurt too, but not as bad as her daughter. The bullwhip lashes on her back were easily fixed with guaze and disinfectant. She was fine after that, and afterwards, got to meet with her family she had never met before. The first person she wanted to talk with, was The Coat.

"You are?" asked Hippolyta.

"Kenny. The Coat. Diana's my best friend. I don't know if i'm her best friend, but I like to think of her as my bestie." The Coat smiled underneath his hood.

"I'm Diana's mother...I made her." Hippolyta told the Coat. "She seems to have a lot of friends in man's world."

"She's an amazing person, alright." The Coat nodded.

Then Steve stepped forward to meet his grandmother.

"I'm Steve. And if you're my mom's mom, then you're my grandmother."

"I saw your picture that your mother showed me." Hippolyta put her hand on Steve's cheek "I always knew she would bear a handsome child."

Outside of the surgery room, the team awaited the news, along with Hippolyta. By the time evening fell on the hospital, the head surgeon came out.

"So, how is she?" asked Clark kent, who had abandoned the superman persona before entering the hospital.

"I don't know how your wife got through whatever she was into, but she's going to recover fully, and amazingly, she's recovering so fast. at the rate she's going, she'll be fully recovered by tommorow."

"That's amazing!" Batman stood up to say. He hadn't shed his superhero identity at all.

"But...unfortunately, visiting hours are over, and we're going to have to ask you to go." the nurse didn't want to say that, but rules were rules. "You can talk with her tommorow."

"Is there a chapel?" asked The coat, still wearing his hood.

"Why? Your friend is going to make it, there's nothing to ask god for." The nurse replied

"I'm not asking God for anything." The Coat stood solid.

"Ok then...bottom floor, at the end of the west wing."

"Thank you." The Coat whisked himself away to the chapel.

"Can we at least say goodnight to her?" asked Steve.

"She's sleeping right now, but you might as well."

While Steve and Clark went to say goodnight to Diana, The Coat found his way down to the Chapel. He entered the room, the most sacred place for those to talk with God.

But he himself wasn't there to ask God for forgiveness or anything. He got down on his knees, and with tears streaming from his eyes, could only thank his God for helping him save his best friend's life. Without God, he could never have done it.

"Thank you..." The Coat's eyes spilt tears onto the ground as he continued to weep.

Without God...he wouldn't be The Coat. He wouldn't have been able to save anyone. In the end, It really was God who saved his friend.

He remained in the chapel for an hour, with tears streaming from his face before leaving to find a place to sleep.

()()()


	8. Because I f'ing love you

Chapter 8 - Because I f'ing love you

()()()

By the next morning, the whole team arrived together to meet with Diana, who was showing signs of great recovery.

By the time the team arrived on the floor to say good morning to her, They were greeted by the head nurse.

"I must speak with you all before you go into that room." The nurse started. "She wants to talk with all of you, but she requested you see her seperately."

The team was a little confused. Why seperately?

"She wanted to start with her son." The nurse added.

Steve stepped forward, and scratched his head in confusion.

"Ok, then." Steve began to step towards the room where his mother was resting. He opened the doorway, and his mother was lying there, looking a lot better than she did the day before, but her hair was still a mess from being cut off.

"Mom!" Steve rushed forward to hug his mother, who hugged her son back, but not with as much enthusiasm.

"Steve...sit. I want to talk with you." Diana didn't even skip a beat.

Steve did what his mother told him to do, and he awaited her words.

"Steve, you disobeyed me...I told you not to come after me. Do you realize the danger you put yourself in?"

Steve was shocked. Did he just hear his mother right?

"I was worried, mom! You were a day late." Steve expressed his worry.

"A day late?! You didn't have to go off half-cocked the way you did!" Diana shot back.

"I did it because I was worried about you!" Steve replied with a bit of choking in his voice.

"Steve...I'm an amazon, i'm prepared from birth to die for the sake of humanity! Now the sooner you get that through your head, the sooner you'll grow up! So grow up already! I'm not going to be around forever to hold your hand!"

That hurt. Steve's eyes began to well up, and he ran from the room. Almost immediately, Kenny burst in, slammed the door shut, and he looked pissed off.

"What? You're going to give me crap too?" Asked Diana. She was not prepared for what Kenny was about to say to her.

"How the hell can you say that to your son!" Kenny's voice remained at a fair level, but slowly increased. "He nearly lost you yesterday!"

"He can't cling to me forever, Kenny! You know that!"

"Good lord, Diana, do you think he knows that? Maybe he just wants you around as long as he can have you because he knows one day, that you'll die, and then you'll never come back." Kenny changed the subject "Besides, didn't you think for one second about how he felt about you, while you were going to the island?"

"I thought about the millions of people we're trying to save." Diana gritted her teeth to try and guilt Kenny.

"I think about them too...but I also know to stay alive so I can go home to my family, and maybe live to fight another day." Kenny grilled Diana's guilt trip attempt.

"That attack on the island wasn't supposed to happen!" Diana fired back.

"You're right, it could've happened to anyone, but at least a hero knows when he or she's outnumbered and cannot win! You could've retreated the island or at least gotten Cassandra to come with you! You've got so much pride in you that you want to do things all on your own just to prove 'Oh, I'm stronger than everyone else on my team, I don't need them." But you can't accept the fact that you screwed up!" Kenny's voice was one decibel below yelling. "Swallow your pride already!"

"How...Dare you say that to me?" Diana's voice grinded in anger.

"I'm not taking that bullshit!" Kenny got right in Diana's face and yelled loud enough for the entire hospital wing to hear it. "I don't care how pissed off you are with me, But I have never been so pissed off with you in my life!" Kenny began to have tears in his voice "When my mother used to yell at me, it's because she loved me! Don't you understand? Steve saved your life because he loves you! You're his mother! Cassandra saved you, because she loves you! And you're going to throw this all in our faces because we didn't listen and we worried about you?"

"Why did you let him come?" Diana demanded to know. "Why did you put my son in danger?"

"You act as if he's a weakling? You've been training him since he discovered the truth about you!" Kenny's voice dropped a few decibels, and then became riddled with choking up "And I did everything in my power to keep him in the safest spot possible. I had to mind control him to keep him away from seeing what the rogues did to you! And he wanted to come. But he had a big hand in saving your life, and you gave him shit!"

"Why did you?" Diana grabbed Kenny's jacket and got in his face. "Why did you disobey me?"

"Because I know what it's like to lose my mother! It sucks to lose someone. I went through that pain once, and I'm not going to go through it ever again! And I am going to do everything in my power to make sure Steve never goes through it!"

"You didn't even know if I was in trouble." Diana replied.

"You were overdue for a day, We had a right to be worried, Just like you had the right to worry about your family's safety to the point you were willing to be tortured for their safety. Guess what? My kids didn't choose a superhero for a dad and your son didn't choose a superhero for a mom. My wife worries about me all the time, and I know that! I do everything in my power to stay alive so I can return to her...to return to my kids...they know they'll lose me one day, but I want it to be of old age, not because of pride!"

Diana paused for a second.

"And just so you know, I came after you..." Kenny couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "...Because I fucking love you."

Diana's expression changed a bit from anger to shock, even after she heard what she had known all along. It shocked her to hear Kenny say that, as the only person he ever would've said it to would've been his wife and children. But to say it to her, that was amazing.

Kenny slammed the door shut on his way out, and passed the nurses who had heard the screaming match. They were going to tell him that in a hospital, it's customary to keep quiet, but he was too angry to even listen, so they didn't bother. Immediately after, Clark was the next one to enter the room. Steve had ran to Cassandra, who was holding him and comforting him. Clark walked into the room, and sat down beside his wife.

"Steve told me what you said." Clark started.

"Are you going to grill me too?" asked Diana.

"No...No, I think Kenny said my piece." Clark put his hand on Diana's hair "They cut your hair off."

"It'll grow back." Diana replied. "Don't tell me you just love me for my hair."

"Even if they had cut off your face...i'd still love you." Clark replied.

Diana smiled at him.

"But you cannot...and I repeat...cannot do this to me ever again."

"You knew what you were getting into when we said our vows." Diana defended her actions.

"Would you have said that if I put myself in danger?" Clark asked.

Diana took a pause to think about that.

"Diana, we nearly lost you. Now if you died, I can't be a mother to the kids. I don't have that spark. You do. And as you know, Kenny didn't have a father, you didn't have a father, and you 2 grew up just fine. There's a reason Kenny clung to you in his youth, and there's a reason Cassandra looked up to you over her own parents. You're invaluable to the team."

"They still cling to me. Like i'm their mother. I thought they had abandoned that." Diana scoffed.

"No...they've let go of you as a mother, but they won't let go of you as a friend. They love you, alright. You're invaluable to them. You're invaluable to Bruce. You're invaluable to me!"

Just then, Hippolyta appeared in the doorway.

"Can I speak with my daughter?" asked Hippolyta.

"Sure thing." Clark motioned for Hippolyta to enter the room.

"Privately, and then you can have her to yourself." Hippolyta requested.

"Ok." Clark turned to kiss Diana on her cheek.

"I love you." Clark got up and passed Hippolyta on his way out. Hippolyta sat down beside her daughter.

"Diana...You seem to have a circle of amazing friends." Hippolyta started.

"They are. But I'm not that happy with some of them right now." Diana admitted.

"You know..." Hippolyta began "...Back when you entered the games against my will, I remember worrying about you. And then you left home. I cried every time I thought of you. Even if you were the strongest person i've ever known. Saying goodbye to you to go to man's world, I worried about you even more. I didn't know if man's world was going to kill you or hurt you even worse. I wanted to come after you. I tried. But Themyscira needed me too."

Hippolyta began to shed light tears.

"But when you returned to me 3 days ago, I could not describe the joy I felt. I wanted to cling to you because I missed you so much. And if i'm not mistaken, you wanted to cling to me when I told you to go. It's what love does to us. It's what makes us do stupid things like not wanting to let go of our mothers and disobeying them when we think they're in trouble. Besides...why did you not leave me when I told you to?"

"I...I worried about you." Diana Sputtered.

"And I love you for that. You worried about your childrens' safety and paid for it."

"I took that pain because I didn't want the rogues to take it upon my kids." Diana perked back into a serious tone.

"And you realize, your kids worry about your safety too. They worried and came after you to save your life. Now if they told you not to follow them, and you worried about them, wouldn't you want to go find them? They did."

Diana leaned back on the bed.

"Diana, from a mother to her daughter...please. I'm begging you, for my sake. You're the best warrior I know, you're tougher than every single other person on earth, but don't ever do that to me again. And don't ever try to go about things alone again if you can help it. Your friends are welcome in Themyscira from now on. You and your friends, when they interact, they bring out the best in each other. You brought out the best in your friends, and they bring out the best in you." Hippolyta stopped to recite a long-time quote from the annuls of history. "Just as you touch the energy of every life form you meet..."

"...so too, will their energy strengthen you. Fail to live up to your potential, and you will never win." Diana ended the quote, as she had heard it many times. She took a moment to realize that pride she had going by herself, swallowing it and admitting that she had made some bad decisions would've been the right thing to do.

"May I go and talk with my son?" asked Diana, sitting up.

"I'd prefer you did. I'll be waiting." Hippolyta sat in the chair.

Diana got up out of her bed, and began to walk slowly from the room, limping along, as she was still hurting from everything that happened to her.

Outside of the room, the team saw her and all of them got up to see her, but she quickly spoke before they could get a word in.

"Steve?" asked Diana.

"He's down at the window at the end of the wing. Kenny's down there with him." Replied Bruce.

"Wait here." Diana ordered the team, and walked down the hallway, eventually getting to Kenny first, who was still weeping lightly. Cassandra had her hand on his shoulder. He saw Diana's reflection in the glass beside him.

"He's at the window." Kenny didn't turn to look. He could read the surface of Diana's mind and knew what she was going to ask.

"Thank you." Diana passed Kenny and Cassandra and walked up to her son, who was staring at Miami from the window. She put her hand on his shoulder, and saw in the window reflection, that his eyes were teary and red. He turned around and hugged his mother as hard as he could, and she held him too.

There was no need for either to say a word. Eventually, Diana and Steve were able to seperate, and both of them walked back down the wing, and Diana walked up to Kenny and Cassandra to say what was needed.

"Kenny, Cassandra..." Diana turned to her son "...Steve...thanks for coming to save me...i'm just not used to saying it." Diana started.

"Someone was always saving my life, and I had to swallow my pride every time she did. It hurts." Replied Kenny.

"You're right, it does." Diana smirked a bit. "Col. Trevor saved my life once...a long time ago. He told me this world wasn't worth living in, if I weren't in it."

"I miss him too...he was awesome. Like a rock." Kenny wiped his eyes.

"So what happens now?" Steve asked.

"Now that we've got all of this settled...Let's get the team together. We've still got one last mission to do...Together."

()()()


	9. The Army of Equality

Chapter 9 - The Army of Equality

()()()

The group got together in Diana's hospital room, and had chairs set up to plan the next move.

"Ok...Logically, we could go back to Themyscira together, and clean up the mess that remains...or, we go to the white house and storm it and take that back." Diana started. "Let's get some votes."

"Ok, I say white house." Clark Kent began "We'll make a plan and we'll have a good chance of taking it."

"White house." Added Cassandra "If we can overtake that, America gets it's capital back, and overall morale improves. People will be behind us if we take the capital back."

"Sure, my ancestors set fire to that building in 1812, but heck, we're friends now...Eh?" Kenny spoke up in a worked-up Canadian accent.

"They never taught us that in school." Steve butted in.

"Right, they don't." Kenny smirked. "Why do you think no one ever tried invading canada after that?"

"I think we're all in approval of the white house." Batman ended the history lesson.

"So, it's set in stone." Diana started. "We're headed there next, I just have a few things I want to do first."

"What's that?" asked Cassandra.

"Well, I want to get my mother to Wayne mansion, she can go be with Rose and Rose can meet her grandmother...meanwhile...I need to go fix my hair."

"No kidding." Replied Steve.

"Don't get smart, curly." Diana pointed at Steve's hair. "I'll cut your hair and make a wig out of it for myself."

The team couldn't stifle their laughter. It was nice to know Diana's sense of humor was still there.

"Here's a reasonable idea." Batman cut into the conversation "We'll go back to the Wayne Mansion, You go get your hair cut, Clark, you go with her, we'll bring Hippolyta to the Wayne mansion for the time being."

"Mom, are you OK with that?" asked Diana.

"I'm fine with that..." Hippolyta touched Batman's chest "I kinda like him."

Steve, Kenny, and Cassandra began to chuckle at that remark. Diana tried to stifle laughter but was having a hard time doing it.

"I like you too, Hippolyta, you seem to be a very nice person." The whole theme of physical attraction went over batman's head.

"She likes you, Batman. You might want to ask for her number." Cassandra joked.

"But...If what Diana tells me is true, there are no phones in Themyscira. So, how can I contact her?" Batman asked in a serious voice.

"He doesn't get it, does he?" Steve joked.

"Certain things go over his head." Kenny replied.

"Nothing goes over my head!" Steve impersonated Drax from Guardians of the Galaxy. "My reflexes are too fast...i'd catch it!"

"I'm gonna die surrounded by the..." Cassandra began what both Kenny and Steve helped end. "...Biggest idiots in the galaxy." And the 3 began laughing.

"Ok, Ok, let's make this happen. Clark, sign me out of here." Diana got up. "We'll go and get the hair done somewhere...and make a date out of it."

"A date? During a war?" asked Clark.

"Take the date, man! When you've been as married as long as we husbands have, and you have kids and stuff..." Kenny held up his wedding ring, which had seen 18 years of use. "Dates don't happen as often."

"Go on, have fun!" Steve added.

"Awww, you guys." Diana smiled "C'mon clark, you have any short hairstyles you wanted to see me in?"

"Well, you remember Fairuza Balk from American history X?" Clark held Diana's arm on their way out of the room.

"I'm not gonna shave the sides of my head, clark!" Diana groaned.

"No, just do your bangs like her..." The voices faded as the married superheroes left the building.

The team now had to get Hippolyta to the Wayne Mansion.

"Well, there's no use sticking around here for now. Shall we head back to the mansion?" asked Batman.

The group all agreed to do just that.

"Grandma, do you want to fly with me, or Batman?" asked Steve

Hippolyta hadn't really gotten Steve to herself, this would be a good opportunity for her to connect to her grandson.

"Show me how you can fly your mom's jet." Hippolyta replied, putting her hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Ok then, To the bat-copter!" Batman swung his cape and ran for the elevator to take them to the roof.

"He's sooo handsome!" Hippolyta almost giggled like a schoolgirl.

That left Cassandra, Kenny, and Steve.

"Well, how does it feel to get that over with?" asked Kenny.

"Feels great...my mom's alive, i'm feeling better...we still had that game of monopoly going." Steve commented.

"Oh yeah...There's no freakin' way you're getting boardwalk, Cassie." Kenny got up from the seat he was in.

"Well, that's fine, cause you're not getting park place." Cassie smiled.

"I didn't want your stupid park place anyways." Kenny made a fake sad voice, causing the group to laugh a little.

"So, I'll take grandma in the jet, you guys get the skies?" Steve asked.

"Sounds like a plan, stan." Cassandra spoke fast to kenny. "Race ya back to the mansion!"

"You're on!" Kenny ran after Cassandra.

the both of them got into the elevator and went up to the top floor.

"Last one back is a rotten pizza!" Cassandra ran out of the elevator onto the helipad and jumped into the skies, and Kenny jumped after her.

()()()

It only took an hour for the team to reach Gotham City and the Wayne mansion. Of course, when it came to a race between Kenny and Cassandra, Cassandra had kenny beat by a mile. And so did Steve, as he was waiting on the spare helipad with the Invisible jet, talking with his grandmother and getting to know her better, and asking about his mother's past.

"What took you so long?" Cassandra teased, as Steve and Hippolyta walked in from behind.

"I got lost and didn't want to ask for directions." Kenny joked back.

"Hehehe." Cassandra faked laughter. "You should be a stand-up comedian."

The 2 heroes waited for Batman to arrive, as he was in the Bat-copter, which was significantly slower. Eventually, the Bat-copter landed on the helipad and out came the Batman.

"We all got here alright." Batman deduced.

"Sure did." replied Steve.

"So...now we wait. Come Hippolyta, i'll show you the mansion." Batman extended his hand.

"Oh, what a gentleman." Cassandra joked.

"His mother would be very disappointed if he didn't." Kenny whispered in Cassandra's ear.

The team followed batman into the mansion.

()()()

The first thing Hippolyta did inside the mansion was meet up with her young granddaughter, Rose, who had been staying there and did not know what had occured to her mother - that would come out eventually but not then.

Steve, Cassandra, Kenny, and Darkwing, coming off his security duties, returned to playing monopoly together. about a half hour into the return to the game, a knock was heard on the door.

"Hey, it's probably mom and dad." Steve perked up.

"I've got it." Alfred, who was busy doing some reading, went to answer the door. He quickly called for his master.

"Batman...I need you here." he said "And probably your team."

The team got up upon hearing Alfred's request, and walked over to the door to see who was at the door.

Standing off the doorway of the wayne mansion, were 6 of the most beautiful, muscle-bound, warrior-clad women that the team had ever seen. But they were not hostile in any way, shape or form.

"We come in peace...i'm General Tatiana." The leader of the group extended her hand to Batman, who was first in line.

The women were all amazon warriors, who had been in conflict in Themyscira since Diana and Hippolyta's departure the day before.

"You're from the island." Cassandra spoke up.

"What happened there?" asked Steve.

"Good news is what happened there, young man." replied Tatiana "We overthrew Scarlet's rogues and Themyscira is once again liberated under it's own rule. We know now the threat that engulfs the world, and we decided under the current leader, Princess Stephanie, to send 6 of our best warriors to help the world now."

"Oh, wow!" Kenny spoke up. "So Themyscira is free? Yes!"

"Free as it always was. You, you were the man with that fearsome weapon of man's world, weren't you?" asked Tatiana to kenny.

"It's not a man's weapon." Kenny replied "Much like Diana's lasso and wristbands are not of your world either."

"So...it's a blessing from the gods?" asked Tatiana.

"One god in particular." Kenny smiled "that god, who gave me that weapon, also gave me this coat."

"We respect our gods, as they give us what we need in life. But enough of that matter, we must talk with Princess Diana, we're submitting to her leadership in whatever she's going into." Tatiana replied.

"She's coming here soon." Batman jumped in.

"Shall we wait?" asked Tatiana.

"You may, come on inside, make yourselves comfortable." Batman extended his hand into his mansion.

The amazons filed in single file, and every single one of them, were prepared for battle.

()()()


	10. You forget a thousand things every day

Chapter 10 - You forget a thousand things every day...

()()()

The amazon squad conversed amongst themselves while they awaited Princess Diana's return to the Wayne mansion.

Meanwhile, Rose was playing Go Fish with Hippolyta.

"Do you have any 5's?" Hippolyta asked.

"Go fish." replied Rose.

"Ok, so i just take one card from the top?" asked Hippolyta.

"Yep, and if you get a 5 from the top, you go again." replied rose.

At that moment, Diana and Clark walked through the doorway, and Diana's hair looked a lot better. the sides were shorter but her bangs flowed over her forehead and left eye, looking beautifully mature.

"Wow, you look beautiful with that hair, Diana." Batman stepped forward.

"Brigitte Nielsen called, she's wondering who stole her sexy hairstyle." Kenny added.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm still gonna grow it back." Diana replied before turning to the livingroom and saw her Amazon sisters in wait.

"You're amazons..." Diana stepped back a bit.

"Don't worry, we come in peace, Princess Diana." General Tatiana stood up. "We're here to support you in your efforts."

Diana relaxed but remained cautious.

"Kenny, come here for a second." Diana called Kenny over. The trenchcoat swayed around his legs as he walked up to Diana.

"Did you mindpick them?" asked Diana.

"Yeah, I did. they're clean." Kenny replied.

Diana could completely relax now. "Ok, come together team, I had a plan put together on the way here..."

()()()

10 minutes later, the amazon squad was behind Wonder Woman who was in the lead with her husband, and Wonder girl was in behind them, with The Coat on her left wing, and Steve piloting his mother's jet on the other. She granted him the use of it...temporarily. Batman was piloting the batcopter, with Darkwing at his side. Hippolyta remained at the Wayne mansion with Rose. By this time, the sun had gone down, and night had fallen on the eastern side of the U.S.

"So, we're all up to speed? We know what's expected of us?" asked Wonder Woman.

The group all signaled that they did.

"Ok, Kenny, Cassandra, You're infiltrating the rear of the white house, and you're taking one of the amazons with you. Steve will fly around outside and if there are any escaping rogues, he shoots them down. Batman will support you with the batcopter. Clark, Darkwing, and the amazons, they're coming through the front door with me."

The plan had been all set up just right.

()()()

An amazon rogue patrolled the outside of the rear of the white house, and wasn't seeing the black leather trenchcoat or the star-spangled wonder girl sneaking up behind her.

Of course, the amazon rogues were getting sloppy in their efforts, as no one had bothered to take a strike at the white house. So none of the rogues or elites seemed to notice Princess Diana and General Tatiana using old-school stealth tactics to infiltrate the white house's fences, along with their volunteers.

Back at the rear of the white house, The patrolling rogue was taken by suprise from the rear, as she was spun around, she came face-to-face with a strong woman.

"You forget a thousand things every day." Then Wonder Girl punched the Rogue in the face, and knocked her out cold, and pointed at her own face. "You make sure this is one of 'em."

The Coat skimmed over quickly to help get the fallen rogue on her belly so she could be bound with a zap-strap from his pocket. The strap wouldn't hold her forever, as she was bound to come to in a few minutes, but it would buy them a bit of time.

While The Coat applied the strap, Wonder Girl took a peek into the white house's rear door, which was right next to a large dining room. inside, there were some rogues and elites, leisurely wandering around with food.

Back at the front of the white house, the amazon stealth tactics were working. Wonder Woman and Gen. Tatiana were leading their team, with Superman right behind Wonder Woman, and Darkwing behind Tatiana.

"Ok...we'll strike hard in 5 seconds. counting down." Wonder Woman began. "5...4...3...2...1...GO!"

The amazon princess led the charge, alongside Tatiana who was just as vicious as Diana was in a melee. They ran through the front doors and crashed in, causing a lot of noise.

"That's it! Go!" Wonder Girl kicked the door open and rushed into the rear of the white house, taking the rogues all by surprise. The Coat followed and went swinging his fists and trenchcoat.

At the front, the rogues all came at the larger group, and fought them hard. An elite came at Wonder Woman, but she raised her boot up and kicked the elite in the chin and knocked her back.

Another elite charged at superman, but with his super-strength, he picked up the elite and threw her at a fish-tank and destroyed it, and caused a big mess on the floor.

"Aw, I liked that fishtank." Wonder Woman joked. "Thankfully I don't think there were any fish in it."

There weren't. The rogues had consumed them first, as it was natural for them to eat fish rather than processed food.

Darkwing was speedy as ever and caused his elite great frustration, as she couldn't hit the boy wonder. He eventually was able to take his elite down with a leg submission, causing the elite to slap the ground to say she was quitting.

Back at the rear, Wonder Girl picked up a rogue and threw her at some chairs, and the rogue went sailing through a line of chairs and got stopped.

Meanwhile, The Coat got a rogue in a bearhug and was using the coat itself to squeeze the rogue so she couldn't fight. She headbutted the coat and knocked him back, but he quickly came back with the trenchcoat, and it slapped the rogue, sending her into the wall, and knocking her out.

Back at the front, Wonder Woman was facing off against an elite with a gun. The elite fired at her, but she deflected the first shot with her wristbands. And then there was another shot. Wonder Woman deflected that one too, and the bullet ricocheted into where the tank was. Then, Wonder Woman charged at the elite, and picked her up, and threw her at a group of rogues facing off against her amazon squad.

In the midst of battle, Scarlet ambushed Wonder Woman, and kicked her in the back, which sent her to the floor.

"Ugh!" Wonder Woman grunted.

"You're a thorn in my side, Diana..." Scarlet pulled a knife from her sleeve to take a stab at Wonder Woman, but she slid to the side, and kicked the knife from Scarlet's hand.

"Ah!" Scarlet watched the knife fall to the floor.

At that moment, Wonder Woman grabbed Scarlet, and threw her upward through the roof of the white house, and then pursued her. She kept smashing through the ceilings above her until she came flying outside of the white house. Wonder Woman flew through the holes and floated in midair to fight her.

"It's just you and me!" Wonder Woman gritted her teeth at Scarlet, while pounding one of her fists into her palm.

"You bitch...i'm going to kill you!" Scarlet charged at Wonder Woman, and tackled her, But Wonder Woman broke Scarlet's grip, and swung her around by her arm and threw her into the sky. Scarlet regained control of herself, and came charging back at Wonder Woman.

"ARGH!" Scarlet put one of her fists out in front of her to drive into Wonder Woman's chestplate, but Wonder Woman sidestepped and Scarlet was forced to turn quickly after passing her to avoid being counter-attacked.

"You better learn how to fight, sweetheart." Wonder Woman taunted.

"You'd better shut up!" Scarlet replied.

"Or what, cutie?" Wonder Woman looked at Scarlet.

Scarlet came rushing at Wonder Woman with a flurry of punches, to which Wonder Woman rolled with them, throwing her own. Scarlet attempted to grab Wonder Woman's tiara, but Wonder Woman headbutted Scarlet in the nose, causing it to bleed.

"Ow!" Scarlet held her nose.

"Oh well, your nose was never that cute anyways." Wonder Woman taunted before reaching for her lasso. She prepared it, and threw it at Scarlet, who was quick to avoid being ensnared in it.

"I'm too quick for that, Diana!" Scarlet taunted.

"How about this!" Wonder Woman flew up into the sky, and rushed back downward towards Scarlet and used her fists like a sledgehammer to pound her like a nail. But Scarlet was quick and avoided it, and Wonder Woman ended up smashing the roof of the white house, causing it to collapse. Luckily, there were many floors of the white house, that was only the top floor that got covered in drywall and broken glass...and no one was on it.

"That's coming out of my paycheque." Wonder Woman joked to herself.

"And the CIA doesn't cover that damage?" asked Scarlet.

"It won't cover this either!" Wonder Woman charged back up at scarlet and threw another flurry of punches, with scarlet doing the same. eventually, Wonder Woman connected with a hit to Scarlet's broken jaw, and she fell back yelling.

"AH!" Scarlet held her jaw.

"You should visit your dentist more often." Wonder Woman taunted. "An absessed tooth can be dangerous to your health."

"It's not an absessed tooth!" Scarlet replied with a lot of anger.

"Oh, i'm sorry, it's a glass jaw." Wonder Woman didn't let up on the insults.

"I'll show you a glass jaw!" Scarlet pulled another knife from her sleeve, and threw it at Wonder Woman, and Wonder Woman tried to deflect it with her bracelet, but a hand caught it by the handle.

Wonder Woman turned to see that Superman had joined her, and he had a huge smile, holding the knife, and crushing the handle with his immense strength.

"So, Superman..." Scarlet pulled another knife from her wrist. "This one's for you!"

Just as Scarlet raised up her knife, a shot rang out from the invisible jet, and Steve shot the knife squarely out of Scarlet's hand.

"Aces high, be-yotch!" Steve yelled out loud, flying overhead.

Wonder Woman came charging at Scarlet, and continued the flurry of punches, and used her boot to kick Scarlet in the waist.

"Ah!" Scarlet was hurt.

"Say cheese!" Wonder Woman put her fists together and did the sledgehammer attack and smashed Scarlet in her upper back, and sent her smashing to the hard ground just beside the fountain. seconds later, she landed right next to her, holding the lasso in her hand. Superman watched from the ground, and Steve watched from the invisible jet, what his mother was going to do to her antagonizing enemy.

"You can't win, Scarlet...I'm the best amazon warrior there ever was...I am Princess Diana, the Champion of Themyscira...and you..." Wonder Woman wrapped the lasso around Scarlet's upper body, and pulled her up into the sky in flight, flying in front of the invisible jet, as she had one last thing for her to hear.

"...You're my bitch. Remember that."

Then, with one hard whip, Wonder Woman swung the lasso and smashed Scarlet into the rock-hard ground, and put an end to her tyranny. Scarlet was all beat up and had nowhere to run. Wonder Woman was all beat up too. Bruises on her body were beginning to pain. But the sounds of cheering from within the white house signified that her team had pulled through.

()()()


	11. And everything is as it should be

Chapter 11 - And all was as it should be

()()()

With Scarlet and her elites beaten, the battle was won.

In the end, the elites eventually realized they were not going to beat the legion of superheroes and their friends, and they called for a surrender. With the surrender, they were willing to submit their hands to the amazon squad, which was all beaten up too, but they were still amazons, and had a job to do.

At the end of the battle, Darkwing, Wonder Girl and the Coat looked to the doorway of the white house, and walking in, Wonder Woman had Scarlet in her arms, and Superman and Steve followed. Scarlet was bloodied, beaten, and broken. Wonder Woman dropped the fallen angel on the floor in front of her team.

"There she is...the one who kidnapped my daughter, tortured me and my mother...and she's done." Wonder Woman put her hands to her sides.

"Scarlet...the rogue amazon princess." General Tatiana stepped forward. "Is she still alive?"

"She sure is...she hasn't even begun paying for what she's done." Replied Wonder Woman.

"The amazon rules apply to her, as they apply to us. She attacked royalty and committed a mutiny. Princess Diana, you must be aware of how those crimes are handled."

The team gasped. They figured it out as soon as Gen. Tatiana suggested how such a crime would constitute such a question.

"Is there a plea bargain? Mercy?" asked Superman.

"No." Wonder Woman looked down at the floor. "The wages of mutiny is death."

"No mercy, no amnesty...thank God I live in man's world." The Coat leaned up against a handrail.

"We'll take her outside...collect some stones. You've no objections?" asked Tatiana.

The group seemed very silent. They had just fought this amazon over the course of a week, and while she was evil, none of the group outside of Diana and Clark actually hated her. But it was Darkwing who said what everyone was thinking.

"She's too dangerous to be kept alive." Darkwing spoke coldly.

"If she could influence a group of your sisters once...she can certainly do it again." Replied the Coat.

"Sisters, leave our captives in the hands of Princess Diana's friends." Tatiana told her group to hand over the rogues and elites to the superheroes. The amazon squad then picked up Scarlet from the floor, and lifted her over their head to take her outside.

"If you want proof, you may come and watch." Tatiana followed her sisters out of the white house.

The team stood there with the beaten elites and rogues, and all of them were silent, then, the sounds of stones smacking the pavement and flesh were heard. After a minute, there was silence. The evil had died outside.

An elite who had been fighting Wonder Woman was in the hands of The Coat. She looked at him with a look of sadness.

"Listen...i'm sorry we had to fight." She whimpered.

"Don't apologize to me...apologize to her." The Coat pointed at Wonder Woman.

"What happens to us now?" asked a young rogue, probably the youngest in the group.

"That's up to Queen Hippolyta and Princess Stephanie to decide." Wonder Woman replied.

"Ok then, let's go." Superman told his elite captive to move forward. The team passed the bloodied corpse of Scarlet, who was covered with a canvas, as customary of the dead. Tatiana debriefed her team of amazons, who the superheroes were certainly glad came to help in the fight.

After all was said and done, The amazon squad brought the rogues and elites back to themyscira, and word got out that the white house was re-taken. within a few hours, the X-com teams were able to force the other rogue amazons to surrender, and turn themselves over to federal authorities.

By the time the superheroes returned to Wayne Mansion, they were all beyond tired, and not one of them felt like staying up. They had a long day, so they went to sleep.

()()()

The next morning, Alfred and Bruce Wayne's servants had prepared a really, really nice breakfast for the team. The team talked about their battle and showed off their battle scars and bruises. Out of everyone, the most bruised of the group was Diana, and she was ready to go home.

After breakfast, Diana called everyone together out into the backyard to talk. Everyone lumbered out to the yard, ready to hear the news they'd all been awaiting.

"Ok everyone...since the amazon threat has been taken care of...i'm disbanding the team." Diana smiled.

The group clapped and cheered, as the whole thing was over.

"But, Clark and I decided..." Clark walked over to his wife, with Steve and Rose following "...that we're going to have a barbeque sometime in a week, and we're inviting you all!"

The group cheered for joy. This was the big get together they were all dying to have.

"So, we've got your phone numbers...now, there's only one place in the world i want to go right now...and that's home with my kids." Diana put her hands on her kids shoulders.

"Are you staying in the business, Diana?" asked Bruce, who had shed the batman outfit.

"For now, no." Diana's voice dropped a bit. "But, I want to return...I missed this...But I want to go and spend more time with my kids."

"That's probably what I should do too." Kenny stretched his back.

"Ok, one last thing." Diana walked over to the group, and gave everyone a big hug in order. First, she hugged Bruce.

"Take care of yourself, Diana." Bruce spoke in Diana's ear.

"You too, Bruce." Diana replied. "Thank you for everything you have done for me and my family. I am deeply grateful."

Next, there was Cassandra. Cassandra hugged Diana tightly.

"Diana, thank you for being my hero." Cassandra smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Diana replied "You're the best protégé I could have ever asked for."

Then, Diana got to Kenny. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. She was the first to speak.

"Kenny...just so you know, I love you too." Diana whispered in his ear.

"I'd do what I did again and I know you would've done the same. I love you too." Kenny replied.

Then, Diana turned to her mother. But when she got to Hippolyta, something was different. During the hug, Diana had a question for her.

"Mom, come on, you're coming with me, right?" asked Diana.

"Actually, Diana..." Hippolyta and Diana stopped hugging. "...I have to return home."

Diana was a little broken by that. She wanted to show her home to her mother.

"Diana..." Hippolyta put her hand on Diana's shoulder. "I understand you want me around, but I have to go home. This whole business with the rogues, I have to deal with that."

"Oh." Diana gave her mother another hug. "I wish you could stay."

"We'll get together some other time...but right now, I must return home." Hippolyta began to ascend to the sky, as she was also an amazon and could also achieve flight. "Remember Diana." Hippolyta ascended. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom." Diana waved at her mother.

Hippolyta began to fly away, and left behind her daughter. Diana began to tear up lightly, and the first person to approach her, was Kenny.

"Now you know...You understand." Kenny put his hand on Diana's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Diana sniffled a bit "...I understand."

What Kenny meant by that, was the fact that Diana was watching her mother go, and that she felt like Hippolyta was leaving her. Now, Diana fully understood why Steve and Kenny went after her on Themyscira 2 days before...And why they were all so attached to her.

"You'll be ok?" Asked Kenny

"Yeah. So...i'll call you." Diana told Kenny. "Bring your family, we'll have a lot of fun."

"I'll bring them alright." Kenny replied.

"Have a safe flight home." Diana replied.

"Take care of yourself, Diana." Kenny smiled. "And I know you will this time."

The 2 had one departing hug, and this time, Kenny was able to turn away after saying goodbye.

And with that, all of the heroes began to leave for their respective homes.

()()()

Back in Vancouver, a 2001 silverado drove into a cemetery. The truck door opened, and a hooded trenchcoat wearing figure stepped out and put his boot into a puddle, and then the other boot.

The Coat walked up to a weathered, beaten tombstone that had been there for 30 years. He had not visited it ever before. Upon approach, he read the name on the stone.

 _"Here lies the body of May Haruna, Born July 1st, 1967, Died May 19th, 2008."_

Kenny's eyes didn't well up with tears but he couldn't hold back sadness from making him feel sad. He placed a bouquet of roses on the tombstone's side, and then placed a letter on the other side. He kept it sealed, but the inside was his message to his mother.

 _Dear mom,_

 _I'm sorry I took so long to come and visit, but I'm here now. I want to say thank you for praying for me. As i'm sure you know now, You're in Heaven, and i'm still alive, but i've found my purpose. I'm saving people's lives. I'm also glad you prayed for a mother figure to come along. The one that did really saved my life. She filled in the gaps and I'm so grateful for her. I miss you, and i'm looking forward to seeing you, and the face of the God that has been a hand on my shoulder for years. Say hi to grandma for me. I love you, mom._

 _-Trevor...AKA, Kenny Triton, The Coat._

With that, Kenny sighed a bit, and walked back to his truck _._

()()()

Back in Florida, The hot tub was opened up and the Clark family all approached it with their swimsuits, preparing to take a soak. Clark went in first, and then Steve and Rose.

"Hold my wine, will you?" asked Diana, passing her wine glass to Clark.

"Absolutely." Clark held the wine for his wife.

And then, fighting soreness, Diana crawled into the hot tub, and cozied herself up to Clark, and took her wine back, and took a sip of it. She put the glass on the drink holder, laid back, and let the hot water comfort her greatly.

She had her husband. She had her kids. Her friends all had her back. Everything.

Everything was as it should've been.

()()()()

THE END


	12. Credits - No more mr bad guys

Credits - No more mr. bad guys

()()

A large wave crashed into the shore of the property that Clark and Diana owned, a wave created by a superpowerful boat with a person water-surfing on the end of it.

"YEEE-HAW!" Clark surfed over a wave and flew 10 feet into the air and landed back on the water. Bruce was driving the boat, and Dick and Zakk were watching Clark enjoy the ride.

On the shoreline, Kenny and Steve had challenged each other to a paintball Duel, and were busy shooting paintballs at each other, while up at the hot tub, Diana, Hippolyta, Rose, Ronda, Cassandra and Josie were all sitting together, sipping wine.

 **Directed by**

 **Phil from Produce**

Back in Cultus Lake, Kenny was driving his lifted Silverado through the bog and mud, dirt trails and rocks, off-roading with Steve in the passenger seat, Cassandra, Dick, and Ronda were all in the backseat, tearing up the mud together.

" _Just the good ol' boys, never meanin' no harm, beats all you ever saw, been in trouble with the law, since the day they was born_." The group sang along with the Dukes of Hazzard theme song playing on the CD player.

"Oh lookit! there's a jump!" Steve pointed ahead.

"Let's hit it!" Kenny cheered and pushed the accelerator on his truck hard.

YEEEEE-HAW!" The group cheered as Kenny drove his truck over the ramp.

The truck hit the ramp and flew 30-40 feet, and the weight of the body snapped the axle as it landed, and the truck ceased to operate beyond that point.

"Ah, shit! Not my truck!" Kenny swore.

 **Written by**

 **Phil from Produce**

At Wrestlemania 54, Triple H was flexing his sagging muscles and acting as if he was still the greatest wrestler in all of the world. His longtime wife, Stephanie McMahon, cheered and clapped as HHH paraded around the ring with his 27th WWE Heavyweight championship.

But then, the song "Thorn in your eye" began to play, and 2 ageless figures came walking down to the ring - Superman, and Wonder Woman.

"What the Hellllllll is going on?" Stephanie growled like her then late father.

Superman and Wonder Woman jumped into the wrestling ring, and both of them grabbed their respectable opponents. Wonder Woman picked Stephanie, and threw her out of the ring through the announce tables, while Superman grabbed Triple H, flipped him off, and then did a stone cold stunner, causing the crowd to go nuts!

 **Wonder Woman created by**

 **William Moulton Marston**

 **()**

 **Superman created by**

 **Joe Shuster**

 **()**

 **Batman Created by**

 **Bob Kane**

"...I thought this would be great to polish up on our fighting skills." Wonder Woman told the team, whipping her lasso around.

"Hell yeah, i'm down for this!" Steve Kent put his kevlar wristbands on tight, and punched a punching bag that was set up.

"And the best part is...it's for charity." Superman flexed his muscles to the delight of Wonder Woman.

"Always wanted to be famous." The Coat warmed up his psionics, and lifted some weights. "Josie and the kids are watching. Gotta show em what i'm made of."

"Who're we fightin?" Wonder Girl did some pull-ups on a chin-up bar. "If we get those sailor scouts, i'm gonna tear their little heads off!"

"I don't know who we are fighting." Batman punched a punching bag. "But I'm ready...i'm Batman!"

Just then, the massive gate opened, and the lights from the stadium shone into the room where the superhero team awaited.

"It's the justice league!" Fans began to yell out. More fans began to chant their team name, the Justice league.

The team walked out together, Staring intently at the centre of the gladiator arena. They had entered a multi-team superhero battle tournament, and the winners got a nice little vacation somewhere, and all the money the spectators spent, went to charitable causes.

After making their way to the circle in the centre, the Justice league stood there and awaited their opponent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...This is...The Justice League!"

The crowd roared with approval of their favorite heroes.

"First...leading this team, Fighting out of the blue corner, From Themyscira, Standing 5'9, Weighing 125 lbs, She is Wonder...Woman!"

The crowd cheered in approval. A few catcalls whistled out, but Wonder Woman ignored them and basked in the screams of female spectators that looked up to her.

"And her team...first, From Metropolis, Standing 6'3, weighing 225 pounds, He is Super...man!"

The audience roared with great approval, as Superman was one of their favorites.

"Next...From Gotham city..." The crowd went beserk immediately. "He stands 6'2, Weighing 210 pounds...He is Batman!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening. It was pretty obvious who the favorite was.

"Next, from Vancouver, British Columbia!" The crowd cheered, but not as loud as they did for the other superheroes "He stands 6 feet tall, Weighs 230 pounds, He is...The Coat!" The crowd cheered and The coat put his muscular arms in the air, and used sign language to say he loved everyone.

Finally, From the No name key in Florida, Standing 6'1, Weighing 190 pounds, He is the son of Superman and Wonder Woman, He is Super-boy!"

The crowd stood up and clapped and cheered as Steve took off his Body Beast shirt and showed a male model body that made the girls drool into their snacks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the justice league!"

The team stood strong and awaited the next team to come out.

"Who's it gonna be?" Wonder Woman wrapped her knuckles in anticipation.

The Coat placed his music headphones on, and didn't pick a music track just yet.

"Please be Sailor scouts. Please be Sailor Scouts." Wonder Girl whispered.

Then, that theme song played.

"I love you...you love me...we're a happy family..."

The justice league all groaned.

"Not this guy!" Wonder Woman complained. "What's he gonna do? Hug us all to death?"

"Sing that song until our eardrums bleed?" Wonder Girl added.

"Laugh with that stupid laugh until we go insane?" The Coat added his 2 cents, while getting his smartphone to play "Bravely folk song."

Then out came Barney the Dinosaur.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! It's time for some fun-fun-yum-yum-doodle-dumb fun!" Barney said in his dumb voice.

And just as he spoke those words, a woman in a hood came from behind and smashed Barney with a chair and knocked him over.

"What the?" Wonder Woman asked herself.

The hooded woman took her hood off, and revealed herself to be Hippolyta.

"Mom!" Wonder Woman called out.

"What? You wanted to do this by yourself?" Hippolyta smiled. "You gonna charge or am I gonna have to hit him again?"

"Charge! Let's get him!" Wonder Woman ran forward and her team followed her with a lot of yelling and cheering, to beat up on the polyester dinosaur, much to the approval of the cheering fans.

"I got his arm!" Superboy pulled on Barney's arm.

"I got his tail!" Superman pulled on Barney's tail.

"I got his wallet." The Coat held up Barney's wallet.

"Really? He has a wallet? What's in it?" Asked Wonder Woman, walking over to see the wallet.

"Nothing but 2 bucks and a beaver shot." The Coat held out a picture of a canadian beaver. He handed the 2 bucks to Wonder Woman. "Here, get yourself a coffee. I'm gonna kick him in the stuffing for a bit." The Coat handed Wonder Woman the 2 bucks, and then jumped back on Barney to beat on him some more. At the same time, Wonder Woman called out to her mom.

"Hey mom, let's go get a coffee." Wonder Woman smiled.

"Lets." Hippolyta smiled.

And with that, the amazons left their friends to beat up on Barney, while they went to go for a coffee.

 **Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Wonder Girl, And Darkwing/Nightwing are all owned by DC comics. I do not profit from use of DC characters in this fanfiction.**

()()()()

Envisioned Soundtrack

()

"Gift of the Wind from Detana! Twinbee!"

Created by Michiru Yamane

Moment of Play: Wonder Woman leads the team to Area 51 in the skies.

()

"Iron Man"

Performed by Black Sabbath

Moment of play: The Coat sings the song while flying.

()

"Rock the Dragon (Dragonball Z theme)"

Created by Saban

Moment of play: The Coat sings the song while flying

()

"All night song"

Performed by Lynda Carter

Moment of play: Wonder Woman sings the song while flying

()

"Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?"

Performed by Rockapella

Moment of play: The Coat sings the song while flying.

()

"The Greatest Tactics in the Universe"

Created by Namco

Moment of play: The team fights the amazons outside of Area 51.

()

"Picture me in Paradise"

Performed by Cindy Morgan

Moment of Play: Diana reunites with her Mother.

()

"Wake up Dead"

Performed by Megadeth

Moment of Play: Kenny, Wonder Girl, and Steve searching for Themyscira in the air.

()

"By the book (Torture theme from GTA V)"

Created by Tangerine Dream

Moment of play: Diana and Hippolyta are tortured by Scarlet's rogues.

()

"Get my gun"

Performed by D12

Moment of play: The Coat & Wonder Girl show up to fight the rogue Amazons to rescue Diana. The Coat blasts at the rogues in fury.

()

"Out of the Danger Zone"

Performed by DeGarmo & Key

Moment of Play: The Jet takes Diana and Hippolyta off of Themyscira while Kenny keeps shooting at the elite amazons.

()

"Do Something"

Performed by Britney Spears

Moment of play: Wonder Woman fights against amazons in the white house.

()

"One-winged Angel (Final boss theme from Final Fantasy VII; Advent Children)"

Created by Nobuo Eumatsu

Moment of play: The final battle between Wonder Woman and Princess Scarlet.

()

"Like a Rock"

Created by Bob Seger

Moment of play: The team disbands and...everything is as it should be.

()

"With a little help from my friends"

Performed by The Beatles

Moment of play: Clark and Diana host a barbeque and everyone comes, and they have water-skiing along the sides of the beaches of Miami, Steve and Kenny have a paintball duel, and the women all relax in the hot tub.

()

"Good old boys"

Performed by Waylon Jennings

Moment of Play: Kenny takes Cassandra, Ronda, and steve out for a spin in his truck at cultus lake, and does a huge jump which wrecks the suspension of the truck.

()

"Thorn in your eye"

Performed by Slam Jam

Moment of Play: Superman & Wonder Woman show up at Wrestlemania 58 to challenge Triple H and Stephanie McMahon...who are both using walkers. They mercilessly throw them around the ring for fun.

()

"Justice League Theme"

Created by WB

Moment of play: Wonder Woman Leads her team out to fight in the charity tournament.

()

"Bravely folk song (From Soul Blade)"

Created by Takayuki Aihara

Moment of Play: The Coat puts the song on before he fights.

()()()()

Written 2015, Phil from Produce.

()()()()

Trivia

-Writer Trademark - Referring to a movie/TV show/Video game/song related to a certain character but not explicity referencing it but hinting at it. When Wonder Woman sings "All night song" The Coat doesn't know who the singer is. Wonder Woman jokes that "the answer is right in front of ya." and flies right in front of The Coat. With a little research, the 4th-wall joke is complete when the reader finds that the singer and the actress who played Wonder Woman in the 70's TV show are the same person. This joke also extends back to "The ring" where Kenny hears the song "Good neighbor" but can't remember the singer.

-This is the one story where the Coat actually saves Wonder Woman rather than her saving him like the multiple times she did (She saved him on the nautilus from a beatdown from a pirate, she saved him in swaggart's arena (Albeit he had a hand in saving himself then), she saved him during the drone battle, she fished him out of the air when he had to bail out of his jet, and she pulled a bullet out of his backside before he bled to death.) While this is spiritually against the Wonder Woman character, It's necessary to help pass the theme of swallowing pride, as Kenny had to swallow his pride every time Diana saved him.

-Assuming timelines are correct in the year 2038 and altering certain character birthyears, It's unknown what Clark Kent/Superman's age is, but he's roughly somewhere in his 120's (Born in the 1910's), Diana Prince/Wonder Woman is 118 years old (Born/Created by Hippolyta in 1920), Steve Kent is 17 years old (Born in 2021), Kenny Triton/The Coat is 48 years old (Born 1990), Cassandra Sandsmark/Wonder Girl is 39 years old (Born 1999), Bruce Wayne/Batman is 78 years old (Born 1960, albeit still youthful thanks to Bat-youth pills), and Dick Grayson/Darkwing is 38 years old (Born 2000) and Steve trevor died in 2022 at the age of 101, 11 months. He would've been roughly 117 years old if he were still alive.

-6 of the envisioned soundtrack songs were created for Computer/Video games. (Gift of the Wind from Detana! Twinbee, Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? from the Carmen Sandiego series, The greatest tactics in the universe from DBZ; Budokai 3, By the Book from GTA V, One-winged Angel from Final Fantasy VII; Advent Children, and "Bravely Folk Song" From the Soul Calibur Series.)

-2 of the songs are by Christian artists ("Picture me in paradise" By Cindy Morgan and "Out of the Danger Zone." By DeGarmo & Key) 2 songs Phil heard frequently during his fundamentalist christian upbringing. If you read Phil's quote collection, one of the largest ones comes from Dana Key, the guitarist half of D&K.

-Phil was going through Seasonal depression throughout the 5th story, and as a result, bought an S.A.D. light to fix the problem.


End file.
